Come Back
by Tri17
Summary: FE6 ClarinexRutger Clarine was going to become Sorcery General of Etruria, just to prove to him, the next time they saw each other, that it was a mistake for ever rejecting her. She would prove to him that she really did love him and it wasn't some crush.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I think I've worked on this story for almost a year. It's my baby. So don't bloody flame it! Criticism is perfectly fine, though.

I've got mixed feelings on this first chapter. I wanna say that it's a good chapter, but I'm not too sure. Just please keep in mind that Clarine is 13 in these first few chapters. The first part of this chapter is Clarine's thoughts. The second part is Rutger's thoughts.

I think that's mostly it. Read and Review, pretty please!

* * *

**Come Back**

Tri17

* * *

Chapter 1

She was always better than everyone, or at least, that's what she thought. She was a princess of Etruria, she was beautiful, and she was powerful, at least she was now.

Clarine was a Valkyrie; she had come far from that weak little Troubadour that was always protected by everyone. Of course, if she had gotten hurt (which was almost impossible; she was so fast!) her parents and brother would kill everyone. They were the Reglay's.

Her father was Pent, the ex-Mage General and probably the most powerful general there was. And her mother was the prettiest woman in all of Etruria! She was also better than a bow than Klein. And Klein was a general in the army, of course not as high as the Three General's or as high as her father used to be, but Klein was quite close to Prince Mildain, acting as a brother.

Their entire family was quite close to the Prince and King of Etruria. For a very long time, Clarine had always expected to get married to the Prince. It would be fitting for a girl like her and for the families.

But, anymore, Clarine was beginning to turn against her fantasy of becoming the actual princess of Etruria. Now, she would still love to be in that position, but as the war with the Dragons came to an end, Clarine had already come to the conclusion of many things.

One: She couldn't just use her rank in the world to get what she wanted. There were many people out there who were very powerful and who didn't give a flip about her rank. Therefore, she had to be powerful to make sure she got what she wanted.

Two: Just because people were lower in rank then her, didn't mean they were bad. Some could even be her friends. Like Dorothy. And she had to learn to help out people in lower ranks then her. That's the only way she could be a good ruler like her mother and father. Everyone looked up to them, and her brother, too.

Three: High-bred Etrurian Nobles are always stuck up, and Clarine had never been an exception. But, she wanted to change that. Being stuck-up, she had found out, led many people to dislike her. So, she needed to be more humble, like her mother. And like Lilina. She was royalty. Even Cecilia. She was a General. Of course, Clarine had been taught to talk like that from the pink-haired girl living in their palace married to her fathers' student. She had always told Clarine to act like eveyone else was bugs and that she was better than them.

Four: Even if you're beautiful, high in rank, and strong, you still couldn't force people to like you or even love you. And that was the hardest lesson Clarine had to learn. Because she had fallen in love and was rejected.

Five: Never threaten those you love, even when you're desperate. It backfires. And makes them love you less. Clarine had tried that to keep him near her. But he had just scoffed at her and left, saying what a foolish noble girl she was.

Six: Rank does matter in love. That's why, even if he did love her, she could never be with him. She was high-class... he was just a peasant. No one in the Etrurian Nobility would approve. It would be disgraceful.

Seven: No matter what she could do, mistakes were never removed. And people never forgot. She had almost hit somebody one time with a thunder spell, thus being chastised and put into the back lines in the next two battles. A blow to her pride.

Eight: Nobility, Rank, and beauty doesn't do anything in a battle. When your life is on the line, strength is the only thing that matters; no one will always protect you or if the one attacking is the enemy, they will not stop trying to kill you. Clarine had too many attacks aimed at her to realize how important how she could only depend on herself and on her speed.

Nine: Wars are bad for everyone. But they do have some benefits. Clarine had realized this when she saw how much it had changed her. And in a good way. She wasn't so stuck-up now.

Ten: Fairy Tales aren't real. Their "Happily Ever After" endings are as fake as the stories. Clarine was a princess, and princess always married the person they loved- usually a prince. But Clarine loved someone who wasn't a prince. But he didn't love her. So, fairy tales weren't real. Because she hadn't gotten her fairy tale ending, and shouldn't a princess get a fairy tale ending? Clarine had always thought that. And yet, she had found out that it wasn't true.

Ten things she had found out, that she would always keep in her heart. No longer was she that naive little girl, like her brother had always said. Of course, she was only 13. She didn't know too much. But, she and Klein were returning to Etruria in the next week. With all the other Etrurian's. Though sadly, the Prince would not be.

Prince Mildain, also known as Elphin, was still wandering around the world trying to be the best ruler he could be. Clarine admired him for that. She wanted to do the same, and had told her brother that. He agreed and said that she was growing up.

Of course, when she said she wanted to be a Sorcery General, Klein had shook his head and told her that she was dreaming. But now, Clarine was almost as powerful and General Ceclila! So, she could do it! Her father had. So could she.

Clarine had come a long way from where she was at the beginning of the journey, at least that's what she had thought. From the beginning, Clarine wouldn't have turned a second glance at a pesant. But now, she would rush to a... a... barbarian's aid! She was now one of the most powerful units in the army... At least since she got enough skill to use magic tomes to attack. She was even in the Temple fighting the Dark Dragon! Still, she couldn't change too much, so she still had her air of nobility around her. She still acted snooty and higher than people.

In a way, it was to comfort herself. To make sure that she didn't become bitter. Become bitter about being rejected. She couldn't lose her... herself in despair. She had to keep a false happiness around her and not let anyone see that she was hurting inside. She couldn't let herself see she was hurting inside, because if she did, then everything would shatter. She would become bitter and not be... not be a child anymore. For all she knew, she might give up. Something, Clarine of the Reglay family, did not want to ever do. Nobles weren't allowed to give up. They had to fight for what they believed in, because they controlled the lives of the normal people. They had to keep a good, happy, attitude because if they didn't, then their country would become panicked. That's why Clarine couldn't change, couldn't become too humble and had to continue being "better" than everyone. She had to be the best ruler she could be.

For Etruria, for her family, for her friends, and for herself. She had to prove that she had grew up and wasn't some foolish little girl anymore.

To prove that no matter what, she wasn't just some Etrurian noble woman that would be treated like a doll. She had to prove she was different and better than them. Better than all of them. And that she could become the next Sorcery General. Because she had grown up!

* * *

Rutger always knew what he would do after he got revenge on Bern. He would wander around the continent and get stronger, never to be heard of again. He had known that from the time he had started out on the journey.

But what he had never expected was some little 13 year old girl to tell him that she wanted to be his bride.

Now, Clarine was a pretty okay girl, after he got to know her. She had even gotten him a Wo Dao, a new outfit, and a Hero's Crest. Clarine had become quite generous towards him, though he had paid it no attention. Now he had wished he had.

Because if he had, he could have left before she got too attched to him. He was a wandering swordsmaster, for goodness sakes! Not some noble that would be able to marry the girl.

Rank mattered. He wasn't even Etrurian! He wasn't Lycian! He was half Sacaen and -Elimine forbid- half Bern! That was the worst combination for an Etrurian noble.

And of course, to top everything off, he wasn't in love with the girl. Sure, she was pretty, but in a young childish way. She was 13 for goodness sakes! He was almost 19! A six year difference! But she was in a war... he supposed that did count for something... Still, it didn't matter! Clarine was too young for him, Rutger knew this and he wished Clarine did too.

Which is why he had to refuse her. She had just come up an demanded to be his bride. She said he'd come to Etruria with her and they'd live happily.

He remembered her face. So confident, so happy, so expectant of a yes, so hopeful. Everything she should be- as a child, though. Rutger was not a child and would not marry one, nor would he marry a girl who... just didn't understand. She was far too young for him, physically and mentally.

And far above him in rank.

They just didn't match up, so Rutger said no. There was no hope for them, none at all. So why say yes and get her hopes up and go to Etruria with her, just to be scorned. There were too many consequences to saying yes and hardly any to saying no.

Plus, this was for Clarine's own good. Too much was at stake, especially since her "love" was nothing more than a petty crush. If they did get married, Clarine would forever regret it. And it taught her valuable lessons. Rank and power can't buy love. And that she couldn't get whatever she wanted. Even if she threatend him by using her power to force him to marry her. It was a lesson she would never forget.

It would be for Clarine's own good. She would forget about him when she went back to Etruria and he went back to traveling. They would forget each other and soon he would hear that she would have gotten married to some high class noble. Everything would work out in the end.

Rutger didn't care what really happened to her. She was just a snot-nosed brat, though kind of nice... She was only an ally for the war and he only protected her because he was ordered to. The closest thing they had to a relationship was friendship, and that was pushing it.

Both of them went to bed in their seperate tents (Clarine with Dorothy and Rutger with Dieck) Clarine trying to be strong and Rutger trying to get the annoying thoughts of the blonde haired girl out of his head.

End Chapter

* * *

Let's see... I'll try to update soon. A preview of Chapter Two!:

_"Clarine, knock it off," he muttered. "He's your elder."_

"I don't care! He's a mean, old, rude, lowly merchant!" Clarine yelled. Rutger shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Clarine. He could tell your brother." Clarine's eyes widened. "You'd get into trouble."

"Ooh... Aggh!" Clarine stomped her foot. "It's his fault! I was sitting here peacefully and he disturbed it!"

"Clarine..." Rutger put two fingers to his temple, massaging it. "Come with me, if it will get you to stop screaming." Clarine opened her mouth to say, "okay" but closed it.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleh. I'm too tired to really write anything here. Second Chapter, kinda better than the first one. Maybe. I don't know, I don't care.

Big thanks to DragonDamsel. You're the one who made me post tonight :D Thanks for reviewing. You're my hero.

Clarine might be a bit OOC when dealing with other people, but I don't really care at this moment. If she is, please tell me **_why_**. The reason she is pretty mean to Merlinus, too, is because, I believe, in Clarine and Dorothy's supports, she mentions how Dorothy shouldn't be doing chores and should leave that to the lowly Merlinus or something like that. I'm too lazy to check at the moment.

Anyways, _'italics are thoughts' though some italics are just emphasis. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Clarine brushed her long golden hair slowly and gently. She had to make sure it was perfect.

One thing she had always prided herself on was her looks. Looks were the most important thing to Clarine. If she was pretty and knew her manners, then there would be no difficulties in her life. But then again, she was proven wrong on that account with her rejection.

Grabbing her purple silk ribbon, Clarine tied her hair into a pony-tail. She then slid on her thigh high white boots and left the tent. Today she would be heading towards Etruria.

"Good morning, Lady Clarine." Clarine turned her head towards the voice. There stood General Cecilia.

"Oh, hello Lady Cecilia. How are you today?"

"Quite good, actually. And you?"

"I'm fine." Clarine smiled. "Kind of excited to see my parents again."

"Well, that won't be for awhile, Clarine." Cecilia had dropped the formalities. "It will take us some time to travel back to Etruria from here. We are in the heart of Bern, you know."

"Yes, yes. But still, soon I will see mother and father again. I miss them and I know they are eagerly awaiting mine and Klein's return."

"I bet so. But then again, any parent would wait egerly for their child's return."

"Yeah... I miss them," Clarine whispered. Cecilia smiled.

"That's natural, Clarine. Remember, you are still just a young girl, 13 years old. It's okay to miss your parents. Don't try to be too mature!" Cecilia patted her head and walked away.

"Yes... right..." Clarine walked to where she saw Dorothy and Merlinus making breakfast.

"Hello Clarine!" Dorothy greeted cheerfully. She had dropped the "Lady Clarine" title a few months ago, after the two decided they were friends.

"Ah... hello Dorothy..." Clarine smiled and sat down on a near by log watching them.

"You know girl," Merlinus spoke up, "you could offer to help."

"No way!" Clarine looked aghast. "Those jobs aren't fit for nobility! They're fit for a lowly merchant like you! I don't know why Dorothy helps you." Clarine scoffed at him. She never had liked Merlinus. Then again, she didn't think very many people did like Merlinus.

"L-lowly merchant! How dare you!" Merlinus raised up and glared at her. Clarine crossed her arms and glared back.

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenged. Merlinus raised his hand as if to slap her but Clarine continued to speak, "You would dare slap nobility? The daughter of the ex-Mage General of Etruria? The Reglay's are personal friends of the king of Etruria. I suggest you think of what your actions would do to Pherae and Lycia." Clarine narrowed her eyes at him. Merlinus glared at her even more but put his back down his side. "Exactly. Don't ever act like you can slap me, old man. The only thing you're good for is doing chores and being a slave." Clarine rose up from her seat and walked away, smiling at Dorothy on her way.

"S-slave...?" Merlinus sat down at the fire with a thump. "She's just a brat."

* * *

Clarine continued on her way, to where she was walking away from camp. Usually, she would find Klein to talk to, but today, she didn't want to. She just wanted to be alone.

_'Probably because we're leaving soon... I'll never see any of them again...' _Clarine shook her head, trying to get the thoughts away. She had to be happy! She was going to see her mother and father again! And all of her friends!

_'Not Rutger... I'll never see him again...' _

"No! Don't think about him, Clarine! Bad!" Clarine shook her head harder. She had to find somewhere to calm down. Her thoughts were making her depressed and upset. She couldn't have that happen!

"Clarine, is that you?" Clarine whirled around seeing a blonde haired man there. His peircing brown eyes stared straight through her, or at least, that's what Clarine couldn't help but think. "What are you doing out here so far away from camp?"

"Oh... General Percival... Hello, how fare you?" Clarine plastered a smile on her face.

"I'm fine. But it doesn't seem you are."

"What!? That's a lie!" Clarine denied instantly.

"I might believe that had I not heard your mumblings." Clarine froze.

"Ehh... You heard me mumble...?" Percival nodded. "Well... You shouldn't have been eavesdropping on me!"

"I wasn't. I was training and heard someone yelling to themselves. Natural instinct is to listen. And I had to make sure it wasn't someone from camp or an enemy."

"Well, after you figured out it was me, you could have made your presence know!"

"I didn't know who it was until I saw the blonde hair."

"You should have been able to tell from my refined, elegant tone!"

"You didn't have one. You were mumbling," Percival replied dryly.

"...Ah...Eh...Ah!" Clarine sputtered. "Ooh!" She stormed away.

"Hey, Clarine, wait!" Percival followed her and grabbed her shoulder. "You never told me why you were out here."

"Why should I tell you?" Clarine usually wouldn't be this disrespectful but she was frustrated. Beyond frustrated. There were too many emotions in her head and that was adding to her frustration.

Percival raised an eyebrow at her but answered, "Because if you don't, then I have to be your guard and follow you around."

"One, I can take care of myself! Two, I'm out here to clear my head! Three, I don't want you to follow me around!" Clarine huffed.

"Something's wrong with you. You're never this disrespectful." Clarine looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered. "I just... I'm not feeling good..." It was sort of the truth. She just didn't feel good.

"Will you be able to travel today?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, General Percival... I just..." Clarine bit her lip as images of Rutger flashed through her head.

_**"I want to be your bride!"**_

_**"No." **_

_**"What?! You can't refuse me!" **_

She shook her head. The memories were blinding her. She was such a fool.

"Clarine!" Percival shook her.

"Huh?" She looked up.

"You really aren't okay. You just dazed off. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing... I'm sorry, General. Please forgive me."

"Yeah, I will. Just go back to normal, Clarine." Percival put his hand on her head and patted it. Then he walked away.

"Thank you, General Percival..." Percival had always been close to the Reglay's. Klein had even told her that he thought of him as an older brother.

Sitting down on the ground, Clarine stretched out and looked up at the sky.

She just needed to stop thinking and clear her head. She couldn't be all depressed when she went home! Her parents would never let her go out traveling again.

_'Maybe if I told Klein what happened with Rutger and I... I'd feel better.' _Clarine sighed. _'No, I can't do that... This is my problem! not Klein's! So, I have to deal with it... Right? Maybe... Maybe I can just act like it never happened. I can just forget about it and Rutger. He never existed! That's right! No more Rutger!' _Clarine's convincing ended abruptly when a voice cut through the air.

"_You're_ here?" She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"No... not _you_," she uttered.

* * *

Rutger had left his tent before the sun had even rose, gripping his sword tightly. It was time for training. That was the only way he could get Clarine off his mind.

As he reached the area a little ways from the camp, he saw that he wasn't the only one there. But Karel, the Sword Saint. Surprisingly, he hadn't left to go back to his village. He had said that he wished to spend more time with his niece and brother-in-law.

"Good morning, Rutger." Rutger wasn't shocked that Karel knew he was there. It was expected from such a force like that. Karel was one of the strongest people in the army, if not strongest.

He had heard that Karel had fought with Roy's father in a war about 20 years ago. Before he was even born.

"Ah," Rutger greeted in response. Karel faced him, his blade lowered by his side.

"You seem troubled, Rutger." _'Typical Karel. Able to sense everything.' _

"I suppose so," Rutger responded.

"..." Karel didn't pressure him, which Rutger couldn't decide if it was a good thing or bad.

On one hand, he wanted advice about what to do with Clarine. On the other, he didn't want to involve people with his problems.

"Do you wish to spar with me now?" Karel asked him, drawing out an iron sword.

"Yes." Rutger withdrew his own iron sword.

"Then let us begin." The two dashed at each other in the blink of an eye. Without a trained eye, they were invisible.

But suddenly, they reappeared. Rutger was on the ground holding his side, as blood gushed out.

"That attack would be used to kill. I missed you on purpose, so you weren't dead in a matter of seconds. Instead, you suffered a gash. Rutger, that attack would be easy to evade for someone of your skill. Something is distracting you, though. Care to share what it is?" Karel sat beside him.

"...It's... Clarine."

"Clarine... Yes, I remember her. She's healed me a couple of times."

"Yes... Well... She told me something... and I just..."

"She's nothing more than 13, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"And she told you what?"

"She told me that she wanted to marry me. Well, she wanted to be my bride." Karel would have cracked up laughing, had this not been so serious.

"The girl... she is nobility, I presume."

"Yeah. An Etrurian princess. Reglay girl."

"Oh, the Reglay's. I've met them. Fought beside them, actually."

"Well... she... I rejected her obviously," Rutger muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't love her and it's just not proper." _'She's just a child, too.' _Rutger couldn't help but think.

"I see... Well, that would be the correct reasons to deny someone." Karel could feel a grin playing on his lips.

"But, she just keeps invading my thoughts!" Rutger growled.

"Heh... Do you think you like her?" Karel asked.

"No!" Rutger shook his head. "I can't like her..."

"Now, I don't think there's a rule about can and can't liking people. I think she's leaving today, as are most of us. You'll forget about her in the days to come. And if you don't, then you probably like her and will regret your choice. She may pop into your head every so often."

"You sound like you know what you're saying."

"Maybe... I'm just..."

"Are you married?" Karel laughed.

"No. No, I'm not. I just wander about."

"I see..." Rutger stopped. "Wait... I thought you lived in some village."

"Well, I do. But, now I'm going to train with Fir. She's actually going back to my village with Bartre..."

"So, you'll all be together?"

"Precisely." Karel gave a soft smile. "It's about time I start being a good brother and uncle." Rutger looked down.

"I see..."

"Uncle!" The two turned to see the only swordmaster girl in the army run up to them.

"Good morning, Fir." Rutger didn't give any indication towards the girl.

"Oh, hello, Rutger..." Rutger glanced at her and nodded, his own way of greeting. "So, may I spar with you, Rutger? I know you said that..." Fir trailed off when Rutger had rose to his feet.

"I will." _'Even if it's not to kill. But Bern... has been defeated. My revenge is...' _

"Thank you!" Fir withdrew her sword as did Rutger. Of course, Rutger was still injured. So he wouldn't be able to fight as well as usual. And against Fir, too...

Fir charged at him, Rutger sidestepping the blow. He retaliated by back slashing, but Fir flinched back, so the sword only cut air.

Fir gripped her sword tightly and attacked again, becoming faster than what the human untrained eye could see. But Rutger could spot every one of her movements, as she was not as fast as her uncle. He countered them all, but she was too fast for him to get in a counter-attack.

They split apart again, staring at each other, about five feet away.

Rutger made the first move this time and charged at her, a speed that was God-like. Fir was shocked and could only put her sword up for defense. Rutger slashed sideways, hitting her sides and across her torso.

"Ahh!" Fir stumbled back.

"We're not done yet," Rutger muttered, attacking once more. Fir ducked and countered, swinging her sword across his legs. But Rutger wasn't ready to fall for that move and stepped back.

Fir jumped up, then jumped back, away from Rutger. She charged at him, and sliced quickly, Rutger barely dodging it, the slice getting strands of his hair. He swung his sword sideways, so it'd hit her back.

Fir was knocked to the ground. Rutger sheathed his sword.

"Oh... I'm pathetic!" Fir mumbled harshly. Karel smiled at her and helped her up.

"You'll never get better if you keep thinking like that."

"Right... Thank you, Rutger. I... I'll get better! And one day, I'll beat you!" Fir told him, determined.

"...Maybe. Good luck," Rutger told her and left the training grounds. Everyone in the camp seemed to be waking up now. He walked straight to his tent, seeing Dieck putting on his armbands.

"Morning, Rutger," his gruff voice sounded. Rutger nodded his head in greeting, sitting down on the ground. His bed roll had been given back to Merlinus.

"So, what are you going to be doing?" Rutger raised an eyebrow at his question.

"You know, where are you going?" Dieck laughed slightly. "Can you believe I'm being dragged back to the castle? With the Reglay's? That boy... Klein. He's a convincing little thing."

"Does that mean you'll be going back with the Etrurians?"

"Yeah... It does mean that." Dieck sighed and looked tiredly at Rutger. "That girl, Clarine, is quite the handful, yeah?" Rutger snorted.

"You don't even know the half of it," he mumbled. Dieck smiled, though.

"She does have an underlying kindness, I have to admit. I've seen it rarely, but it's still there. Usually around Dorothy, her brother, and you, Rutger. And there was one time I saw her, not as a spoiled princess, but as a princess that actually cares for her people. Ha... That was so long ago, though. She's much more hardened now."

"What happened?" Rutger asked him, generally interested.

"We had gone on a scouting mission, she, me, and... I think Lugh. It was when we were still in the islands. Well, us three had to scout around our camp site to make sure there were no enemies lurking. There weren't, but we found something worse. We found a village of dead people. I remember the look of horror on her face; it was so much worse than Lugh's and mine. Before we could even stop her, she went running towards the village, trying to find anyone she could to save. When we finally found her... the look... the look in her eyes... Rutger, that girl... she had utter despair in her eyes."

_**"Dieck... She... I tried," Clarine told him, her voice quiet and hoarse. He could tell that she was crying. He looked at the girl in Clarine's arms. Long, glorious blonde hair, fair pale skin, and he could probably guess that she had violet eyes. Like most Etrurians. And just how that small girl looked, Dieck knew that it reminded Clarine of her mother. **_

_**"It wasn't your fault," he said, kneeling beside her. **_

_**"Yes, it was." That voice. It was the voice of utter truth and belief. She really believed that it was her fault? "If only... If only I had done something as my Etrurian nobility to stop this. My father is the ex-Mage General of Etruria. My mother was a cousin of the queen of Bern. My brother is a general in the Etrurian army. And yet... And yet... Our high ranking family couldn't... We couldn't... save her. I couldn't save her. I shouldn't have been trying to be pretty and elegant. I should have been practicing my magic and healing. So I could have saved her. I should've come out here to help with my brother. We should have... been... been... been able to stop this!" Clarine looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Why is it that our family couldn't save one little girl? Why, as us nobles, couldn't protect these people? Why couldn't we be who we say we are? Why couldn't we be heroes to this place? We aren't heroes to this little girl... Our army probably got her killed because of the bandits that would have rushed through here. Oh my... Oh my... What... What about the other innocent people?" Clarine let out a sob. "Why can't we save these people?! They are getting caught up in things that don't concern them, and yet they pay the ultimate price. It's not... It's not fair!" **_

_**"No... It's not fair. But we can't do anything now. The most we can do for these people is try to end this quickly. The quicker we do, the more lives we save." Clarine sniffed and nodded. Wiping her tears away, her eyes got a flash of determination in them.**_

_**"Maybe we can't save these people now. But we can try. I'm going to practice and practice. Next time, I'll save her. Or someone like her. I will get powerful, I will become a Sorcery General, and one day... One day, I'll protect these people." Clarine stood up, laying the girl gently down. "It's time to... to burn the bodies, right?" He nodded sharply, and walked away motioning for Lugh to began to set fire to the old village. **_

"She's got a good heart... Annoying and prissy, though." Rutger nodded. Looking up, Dieck sighed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go train. See ya around, Rutger." Dieck stood up, leaving Rutger to his thoughts.

Maybe Clarine wasn't as bad as she put off. There was definitely something deeper to the Valkyrie. And it intrigued him. Rutger knew she was a spoiled brat, a snob, some high-class noble. But she was... She had a charm, a kindness to her. But, that didn't matter anymore. No, they would part ways and he would never have to see her again. Ever again.

Though, until then, he might as well train or walk around until he was to leave. He walked off a little ways and to an open field. And there he saw the blonde hair beauty. Clarine. But... Why was she glaring? Oh. Rutger saw why.

It was Merlinus. They _hated _each other.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" Clarine screeched. Merlinus growled.

"Refine that tone, young lady." Clarine stood up challengingly.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?"

"Why I ought to..." Clarine narrowed her eyes.

"Ought to what?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"Ought to slap you silly!"

"You touch me, I'll roast you until you look more like a pig than you already do!" Merlinus sputtered in disbelief.

"_Excuse me_?!" Clarine smirked slightly.

"You heard me! A pig!" Merlinus closed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

"Why you little brat! I'm... I'm going to...," Merlinus breathed heavily, his nose flaring. Rutger sighed, stepping towards them.

"Clarine, knock it off," he muttered. "He's your elder."

"I don't care! He's a mean, old, rude, lowly merchant!" Clarine yelled. Rutger shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Clarine. He could tell your brother." Clarine's eyes widened. "You'd get into trouble."

"Ooh... Aggh!" Clarine stomped her foot. "It's his fault! I was sitting here peacefully and he disturbed it!"

"Clarine..." Rutger put two fingers to his temple, massaging it. "Come with me, if it will get you to stop screaming." Clarine opened her mouth to say, "okay" but closed it.

"No. That's alright, Rutger. I think... I think I'll just... go somewhere else. Thank you for the offer." Clarine took a deep breath, lightly curtsyed to Merlinus, saying, "I'm sorry for the way I have acted. Please forgive me, sir. I haven't been... in the right state of mind lately." Merlinus nodded dumbly. "Excuse me." Clarine walked away, running a hand through her hair.

She couldn't do this. No, she did like Rutger no matter what was said. Clarine sniffed, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Mother... I want to go home," Clarine mumbled, feeling the tears fall. She wiped them quickly, sniffing again. When she was far away from the camp, she let her shoulders slouch, her head fall, and her tears out. They slid down her cheeks, her breaths coming in short gasps. She slid to her knees, placing her palms on the ground. She felt so torn up inside. Rutger had hurt her, so badly. And now, after trying to tell herself she was fine, she realized _she wasn't fine._

She couldn't just forget about Rutger. It just didn't work like that. Seeing him again made her remember her feelings. She did like him. Clarine realized, with a horrible feeling, that she didn't... didn't want to... to...

_Forget him._

End Chapter

* * *

Next Chapter will be out in a week or two. Sometime.Too lazy to comment on anything else. Any questions about the chapter? Review and ask. I'll be happy to reply :D

Preview: _  
_

_"It's nothing... really. It's all... over now." Clarine offered a small smile, but looked down as she felt tears begin to flood her eyes. It was all over now. No more Rutger. No more Rutger. "No more Rutger," she whispered, though Cecilia and Tate caught it._

"Rutger? What's this about Rutger?"

"He was the swordsmaster, right?" Tate asked Clarine. "The one who had brown hair and a scowl on his face."

"Yes," Clarine laughed, wiping away some tears that had decided to slip down her face. "He always did have an angry, bitter face. But... He was so much more than that. He was someone who was fighting for revenge on Bern. He was someone who was serious, but he liked to laugh here and there." Clarine sniffed, crying more openly now. "He liked to make me upset because I'd always make him laugh. And he was a nice person, but he just didn't show it. I saw it rarely, and I spent usually every moment in the battlefield with him. We worked well together." Her voice cracked. "I-I miss him so much." Her hands twisted the blankets on the bed, as she looked down staring intently at it.

"Clarine... there is something more to this story than you just 'miss him', isn't there?" Cecilia asked. "What happened? Whatever you tell us will stay between us. Right Tate?"

"Right. We won't tell anyone else, not your parents or your brother. We'll be the only ones who will know." Tate offered her a smile. "We girls have to stick together, right?"

"Right!" Clarine smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. I... was really stupid. I told him that I wanted to be his bride and that he had to come back with me to Etruria. I told him we'd live happily. B-but... it didn't work out that way."

Read and Review, please!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm such a liar. Such a horrible awful liar. I said that I would have this chapter out in like two weeks. It's been over a month. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! -sobs-

Now, for some awesome things. One, I have just noticed the character list on Fire Emblem. You can pick your characters now! Thank you for whoever suggested that to . I love you

Two, I have neglected to mention in past chapters that I don't own Fire Emblem. And I don't D:

Three, I have also neglected to mention a few songs that I listen to while I write this. The number one inspiration for this story, and probably one of my favorite songs in the universe now, is Mariah Carey's, "We Belong Together". Listen to it, seriously. It fits this story so wonderfully. I've even been tempted to change that title from "Come Back" to "We Belong Together". But I like the title "Come Back" more. :D I've listened to other songs while writing this, a lot of which were more Mariah Carey songs (like Butterfly, Side Effects, Love Story, Last Kiss, For the Record, and others.)

And lastly, I am a bit confused. I've read many fanfictions about Pent and Louise. I've read all of Louise's supports and all of Pent's supports. I've read different articles and things about them. For the most part, everyone all seems to agree that Louise was from a common village and had no royalty in her blood, besides her distant relation to the Queen of Bern (who was actually from Etruria). I also thought that Louise wasn't anything more than a commoner. As it is shown in this chapter. But, here is where I am confused. After reading her supports with Heath, there is one part where he calls her Marchioness Wrigley. Yet, everywhere else, she is referred to Countess Reglay. She is also called Marchioness Wrigley somewhere, I think in the game. So, if anyone knows the true, real answer, please tell me.

Though, for now, Louise came from a common background :D

_'Thoughts' _and _emphasis_

_**Flashback **_and **_extreme emphasis_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clarine finally pulled herself together after an hour or so. She calmly walked back to camp seeing her brother's face creased with worry. She hated that look on her brother's face.

"Clarine! Where have you been?" Klein asked sharply, his worry showing through his voice. Clarine lowered her head slightly, meaning she was sorry.

"I-I... I just wanted to be alone for awhile, brother. I never meant to worry you..." Klein shook his head.

"It's alright. Look, we've got to get going now, okay? Everyone else is saying their goodbye's." He smiled suddenly, confusing his younger sister. "But I don't have to. Everyone I would say goodbye to is coming with me."

"You mean... Tate and Dieck?" Clarine asked. Klein nodded. "Brother... I've been wondering... Since Tate isn't nobility... Will mom and dad let you marry her?" Klein laughed, placing his fingerless gloved hand on her shoulder.

"You're too young to see how our parents are. Mother and father are very lenient in things like this. They believe in love, not nobility. Because mother wasn't nobility like father was, but they were married."

"But she was related to the queen of Bern!" Clarine quickly said. Klein nodded.

"They were distant cousins. But, if you remember correctly, the only reason mother was even brought to that ceremony was because father had saw her and thought she was the most beautiful thing ever at that village. After finding out her connections to the queen, he arranged for her to be at that choosing. And mothers different talent made father like her even more." Clarine solemnly nodded. "Clarine, mother and father will always let you pick your own husband. But they will start arranging meetings for marriages by the time you're 16. I got out of most of them, though, because of my training," Klein laughed.

"Brother, I don't... I don't want to get married. I want to be a general." Klein shook his head lightly.

"You may be strong, but not that strong." Clarine narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Then why was I chosen to be in that temple?"

"Because, you are strong. Stronger than most. And a wonderful healer. But, you're still young and lacking in other areas. Once you're older... You'll become the sorcery general of Etruria." Clarine looked shocked.

"R-really?" Klein nodded.

"Yes. Really. Now, enough about that. You should go say good bye to everyone." Clarine nodded and walked into the camp. First was to say goodbye to Lance.

"Princess Clarine," Lance acknowledged when she came near him.

"Lance, I wanted to wish you luck on your future battles. General Roy is lucky to have you," she said softly. "Also, I'd like to say thank you for all you've done for me. It was a pleasure working beside you on those few battles."

"Thank you, milady. It was also a pleasure." Clarine smiled softly, curtsied, and told him goodbye.

She then went to see her best friend, she supposed, Dorothy.

"Clarine...," Dorothy started when she saw her. Clarine shook her head, smiling and hugging the 16 year old.

"Clarine, thank you so much." Something wet hit Clarine's shoulders and Clarine looked up seeing Dorothy crying. Clarine shook her head, wiping away the tears.

"Tears are a woman's greatest gift. They can be for happiness, sadness, relief, frustration, weakness, or strength. Never let someone see your tears. No one deserves to see them, except the closest people to your heart." Clarine gestured around her, where a few people watched the two. "These people don't deserve to see your tears," she whispered. Dorothy nodded, wiping her tears away. "That's the last lesson I'm going to teach you on how to be a proper woman, Dorothy." Dorothy smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much." Clarine nodded.

"Thank you, Dorothy. You've taught me so much. I'm glad we're friends. I'll never forget you, so you can't forget me, alright?" Dorothy nodded.

"Of course." They smiled at each other and then turned away, walking away from each other forever. Clarine went to see a few more of her friends (like Fir and Lilina)

After awhile, the Etrurians headed out. It included: Cecilia, Percival, Douglas, Clarine, Dieck, Klein, Tate, and Yodel, who had to go back to the Elimine church. There was hardly any chatter going on, mostly just the pounding of horse hoofs on the dirt path.

As they walked, Clarine drifted into her own thoughts. Soon she would have to resume her life in their mansion. No, she wouldn't do that. She would ask her father to train her. Clarine wanted to be the best, the best she could be at least. Her magic mastery level was pretty average, actually. She needed to make it better. And her magic power was kind of weak. So was her aim. Her father could help her. And maybe she could ask General Percival if he would be willing to teach her how to use swords. Because, even if she was a magic girl, Clarine still needed to learn how to use some weapons. Just in case she didn't have her tomes on her. And her mother or Klein could teach her how to use a bow. Then she could be really useful! Lances may be a bit easier to wield, though. Well, she could try both. Axes were out of the question. No noble woman carried an... an _axe!_ Disgraceful. An axe was a man, a brute's, weapon.

Plus, Clarine would have to ask General Cecilia to help her train. And ask her mother to give her more etiquette lessons. And she needed a teacher to help her learn more math, languages, and other things like that. Clarine knew how to read perfectly, though.

Geez! She had so much to learn and do when she got back. Not to mention all the other duties she already had. This would be a long year, no many long years.

"Clarine?" Clarine looked over to Klein.

"Huh?" she asked, blinking.

"Why aren't you talking?" Klein asked, concerned. "By now, you'd be complaining. Or talking non-stop. Or yelling. Or something." Clarine shook her head.

"No, I just... don't feel like it." Percival glanced back.

"Still feeling ill?"

"Ill? Clarine?" Klein narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong?" Clarine shook her head.

"Nothing, brother."

"Is it female problems, Clarine?" Cecilia asked, softly. Clarine was aghast, though there was a deep blush on her face.

"N-no! Nothing... Nothing like that!" Klein, Dieck and Percival twitched slightly. Douglas and Yodel wasn't paying attention to the others and Tate was too far in the sky to hear what was being said.

"Oh, alright then," Cecilia laughed slightly.

"Then what is wrong, Clarine?" Percival asked her. "You've been quiet for the past week or so, I'd say."

"Except dealing with Merlinus," Cecilia remarked. Clarine froze slightly, looking down. She didn't know they knew about her fights with Merlinus...

"Clarine...?" Klein asked her.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it!" she yelled, looking down, her face aflame.

"But... you always talk to me about your problems," Klein said softly, frowning somewhat sadly.

"I-I know... But I'd rather not bother you with something so... trivial."

"Trivial? Clarine! If it is making you this upset, it's most definitely not trivial!"

"Please, it's over with! Everything is fine." Klein sighed at her, concerned. Clarine merely huffed and rode up ahead, beside Cecilia.

"General Cecilia?" Clarine asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Clarine?"

"Would you be willing to teach me how to be stronger?" Clarine cleared her throat and continued, "In the next few years, I want to train and become as strong as I can. I want to become a great Valkyrie... and eventually the Sorcery General of Etruria. So, please General, would you please tutor me to be your successor, if the king allows it?" Cecilia laughed slightly, but nodded.

"I would enjoy that, Clarine Reglay. You'll be carrying on your father's legacy." Clarine smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

The next few days, the trip back to Etruria was long, tiring, stressful, and quiet. Clarine luckily was used to the strain of traveling all day and most of the night. They'd stop to make a camp when the sky was so dark that not even the moon could lead them. Their animals would rest and they'd eat a small meal. Typically bread and cheese. Then a few sips of their water. If they came by a stream, they'd fish and eat the fish for lunch or dinner. Then for breakfast, they'd eat berries or mushrooms. Anything they could find. The Etrurians hadn't brought a lot of supplies with them for their trek home, since they decided to stop at every village to stock up on supplies. But, of course, they forgot how far the nearest (un-poor) village was in Bern. They wouldn't be able to stop for good supplies until they hit major cities in Lycia.

And, anytime they would be able to make it to a larger village or town, they decided not to. Because it would be too out of the way. And the Etrurians just longed to go back to their country, to their homes, and their families. So they would tough out the conditions, as long as they got home faster.

"Percival!" Cecilia called, after their fifth day of travel. The general looked up at her. "There is a village up ahead, according to Tate. She says there is plenty of food and an inn for us to stay at." Percival nodded.

"Alright. We'll stay there." Clarine sighed in relief at that statement. She longed for a warm bed, a warm bath, not having to be on guard, and most of all, good food. Her mouth practically watered with anticipation. Plus, maybe Klein would let her buy a new outfit. This one was looking pretty ragged. Sighing, Clarine loosened her tight grip on her horse's reigns. No need to be tense when coming into a village. She ran a hand through her blonde hair. It wasn't in the best condition, but that was alright. She'd clean herself up once she got to the inn.

"What town is this?" Klein asked Percival.

"Pherae."

"Really? Should we visit Roy's father?" Percival shook his head.

"Last I heard he's still pretty ill. And Roy's not back yet. Remember, he had to go to the capital of Bern to drop off Guinivere."

"Right." The group lapsed into silence as they rode through the town.

"Here's the inn," Tate told them, leading her Pegasus ahead of them. "Reasonable prices, enough rooms, and they offer food and and baths."

"Good. We'll take it." The Etrurian's nodded, leading their horses into the stable and then returning to the entrance of the inn.

Tate, Cecilia, and Clarine shared a room, while Dieck, Percival, and Klein shared a room, and Douglas and Yodel shared another room.

"So, Clarine," Cecilia began as the women laid in their beds, after bathing and eating, "what is bugging you so badly?" Clarine shook her head.

"It's nothing... really. It's all... over now." Clarine offered a small smile, but looked down as she felt tears begin to flood her eyes. It was all over now. No more Rutger. No more Rutger. "No more Rutger," she whispered, though Cecilia and Tate caught it.

"Rutger? What's this about Rutger?"

"He was the swordsmaster, right?" Tate asked Clarine. "The one who had brown hair and a scowl on his face."

"Yes," Clarine laughed, wiping away some tears that had decided to slip down her face. "He always did have an angry, bitter face. But... He was so much more than that. He was someone who was fighting for revenge on Bern. He was someone who was serious, but he liked to laugh here and there." Clarine sniffed, crying more openly now. "He liked to make me upset because I'd always make him laugh. And he was a nice person, but he just didn't show it. I saw it rarely, and I spent usually every moment in the battlefield with him. We worked well together." Her voice cracked. "I-I miss him so much." Her hands twisted the blankets on the bed, as she looked down staring intently at it.

"Clarine... there is something more to this story than you just 'miss him', isn't there?" Cecilia asked. "What happened? Whatever you tell us will stay between us. Right Tate?"

"Right. We won't tell anyone else, not your parents or your brother. We'll be the only ones who will know." Tate offered her a smile. "We girls have to stick together, right?"

"Right!" Clarine smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. I... was really stupid. I told him that I wanted to be his bride and that he had to come back with me to Etruria. I told him we'd live happily. B-but... it didn't work out that way."

"Explain in detail, Clarine."

"Well, it was about... I'd say a few days before the final battle. Roy had told me that he was going to put me into the battle as the healer. S-so I was scared that something might happen to me. I mean, I didn't know if I'd live through the final battle. And since Rutger wasn't going to be in the battle, because Oujay was going there instead, well, I didn't know what to do. I was so used to having Rutger right next to my side. And no one I really knew was going into the battle. I was scared that I wouldn't make it out, or that I'd get hurt and everyone would forget about me. So I went to Rutger because I liked him, I mean, I really like him. I think I love him, but I'm not really sure," Clarine was spilling everything out quickly. Parts didn't make sense, but the two ladies were getting what she was saying. "Well, I went to Rutger and told him that I was scared. That I didn't know if I'd make it out of the battle. And he told me that I'd be fine and not to worry. Still, I was scared and told him that maybe they should get someone else. He told me not to, that I was one of the strongest. Which really made me happy. Because Rutger never ever compliments me. And he did, so I was super happy, you know?" Clarine twisted the sheets tighter. "And well, I don't know what really happened. That night when I went to bed, I just, kinda, decided that we would marry as soon as the battle was over. I mean, I had been playing with the idea that Rutger would come back to Etruria with me and we'd get married but I never actually thought that... well, I would pursue something like that. Since, he was a commoner and all. But, that night, I just didn't think it through. All I could think about was how excited mother would be to plan two weddings and that both of her children would be getting married! And how happy father would be that I didn't marry some stuck up noble. And how happy I would be, because I'd give Rutger everything he wanted and I'd do everything to make him happy. And... I just didn't think!" Clarine ended, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"What happened, Clarine?" Tate asked her softly.

"Well, the next morning, I got up. I wanted to talk to Rutger alone, before anyone else. I mean, I wanted it to be a big surprise to everyone that I'd announce that we'd be getting married. I was so excited. And so I went up to Rutger while he was going to train and asked him if I could talk to him. He just nodded and well, I just told him. I told him that I wanted to be his bride. He rejected me, and that's when... I was so snotty and I just didn't think. I told him that he couldn't refuse me. I told him that I was nobility and that we would get married. He just looked at me and told me a bit meaner and louder, no. So, then I got desperate and told him that we would live happily in Etruria. That he could wear great clothes and get any sword he wanted. And that he'd never have to worry about anything and that we'd just be really, really happy. I told him that we'd live together forever and I'd be the best bride ever. And that we'd be a great family. And I remember beginning to cry at that point, while Rutger just looked at me." Clarine bit her lip. "He had just looked at me and told me this softly, _'I can't do that, Clarine. It's for the best. I'm sorry.' _And he walked away. I remember after that I walked away sobbing, and went to the river near our camp. I had sat there where the waters would drown out my cries until I felt better. But I never did come back to camp until Dorothy came to get me. After that... I avoided Rutger for the rest of the trip."

"Clarine... You've been dealing with this for a while. The last battle was over a week ago. And... no one knows of your crush on Rutger, do they?" Cecilia asked.

"N-no. I didn't want to bother Klein with something like that and Dorothy... well, I think she kinda knew but I never actually told her I liked him. This is the first time... I've ever talked about Rutger. Or about what happened..." The two girls nodded.

"Clarine, I'm not sure what to really tell you. Things like this happen a lot, you know? In everyone's life. We all get rejected by someone we think, or even do, love. But, Clarine, you have to prevail through that and come out stronger than before. Sometimes that means to let go," Cecilia told her.

"Clarine, love is a tricky thing. But one thing to think about is that love is not that funny feeling in your stomach every time you think about Rutger and see him. Love is actions. What you do. And how you think. If you want the absolute best for him, without considering yourself with him, then you're getting close to love. If you show him through your actions that you love him, well, maybe there would be good results."

"And, Rutger was a bit old for you, Clarine. He's 19 and you're 13. That's a 6 year age difference. Plus, he doesn't have any social standings. Your parents may accept him, like they will accept Tate, but the other Etrurian nobility will not. They believe in marriages based on social standings and money and power. Not so much as love. Tate and Klein will have a hard time with their marriage and they will lose a lot of respect in the Etrurian nobility. Your entire family will. Now, not to say that the general's or the king and his son will lose their respect of you. They love your family, you know? But, with all the aristocrats in Etruria and the nobles, it'll be hard for them. Tate is from Ilia, one of the least respected countries on Elibe. She's a mercenary. But, to her advantage, her sister was the commander of the Ilian Pegasus knights. Still, it will be hard for them. Now with Rutger, it'd be almost impossible. Maybe he made the right choice by not agreeing to marry you." Clarine nodded, taking in what she said.

"I just wish... that when I'm older... there would be a possibility...," Clarine hesitated, trailing off.

"Possibly. Maybe if Elimine is a kind woman, she'll do something like that for you, Clarine."

"We're just going to have to wait until you get older, though, to see," Cecilia said, smiling encouragingly at her. "Until then, why don't you try to forget about what happened. Well, not forget about it but maybe put it behind you. Don't let it hold you back from what you wish to accomplish. You've got so much potential, and we're going to work with that potential as soon as you return to Etruria."

"That's right, Clarine. One day, you're going to be a leading figure in Etruria. So you need to make the best of the abilities you have."

"I will. I definitely will." Clarine smiled. "I have to. I want to."

"Good." And with that the ladies switched topics on to something more lighthearted.

* * *

A few days passed and soon enough, they had made it to Etruria. Clarine was so grateful to be back in her country. She didn't have to worry about wars and dragons and everything else. Just peace and restoration.

"Ready, Clarine? Let's go see mom and dad." Clarine nodded, letting a servant take her beautiful horse. The two siblings (and Tate) walked quickly up the mansion steps, into the large doors, where servants began to rejoice at the sight of the Reglay children returning alive and in one piece.

"Shh...," Klein whispered. "We want to surprise them. Where are they?" A maid answered him.

"Out in the garden. On that bench they always sit at." Klein nodded and led Tate and Clarine towards the garden.

"Be quiet. We're going to surprise them." Clarine grinned and nodded. Tate merely nodded, nervous at meeting her fiancee's parents.

The three snuck around a few plants and around the building, not being noticed by the silver haired Reglay and the blonde haired woman. They managed to make it behind their parents, smiling widely. Pent and Louise were engaged in a conversation and took no notice to their surroundings.

Klein walked behind his father and placed a hand on his shoulder, while Clarine draped her arms around her mothers neck.

"Missed us?" Klein asked as the startled parents turned around. Louise jumped out of the bench, tears already streaming down her face, and hugged the two tightly.

"Klein! Clarine! Oh my goodness! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh thank you, Saint Elimine, for delivering my children back into my arms." Louise was sobbing now, hugging the two children tightly. Pent placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling at his children.

"You two... have grown," he finally said, looking them up and down. "Especially you, Clarine." Clarine smiled.

"Oh, you two are never, ever, ever allowed out the mansion again! And you're never allowed to fight ever again. Never, ever. Your father worried me enough when he used to do things like that, I don't need my two children fighting in wars against dragons and Bern and evil people. I want my kids to be here, under my roof, and safe."

"Mother...," Klein smiled at his mothers antics. "Well, if it makes you happy, I believe I'm going to give up my position as Archery General."

"I'm thrilled!" Louise shouted, hugging him tighter. "I mean... If that's what you want, Klein."

"I've had enough wars to last a lifetime, mother." Louise smiled wider. "But...," Klein started hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Clarine... is actually..."

"Father, would you train me?" Clarine asked him. Pent just blinked.

"Why?"

"I... want to be the Sorcery General!" she finally exclaimed. Louise looked like she would faint.

"Absolutely not!" she told Clarine. "You're only thirteen! You can't... I won't allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger, Clarine," Louise told her. Clarine shook her head.

"Not now, mother. I have to become stronger first. I must get better with my magic, with my skills. I have to learn so much before then."

"Magic? Clarine, when can you use magic?" Pent asked his daughter. "When you left the mansion, you could barely hold a staff!"

"I'm actually a Valkyrie now. I participated in the final battle. I was one of the best stave wielders. I wielded Saint Elimine's Holy Maiden." Pent almost fainted.

"A-a Valkyrie?! Holy Maiden?!" He smiled widely. "Wonderful! We'll begin training as soon as possible!"

"Pent!" Louise hissed. "I do _**not **_want my daughter becoming a Sorcery General! Do you know how much danger she'd be in?! Lord Pent!" Pent shrugged sheepishly.

"Louise, she has such potential if what she says is true! She could very well become the next Sorcery General of Etruria!" Louise frowned.

"But Lord Pent... I don't want our daughter being in the danger you used to be in. I want our daughter to be safe."

"Louise..." Pent smiled. "That's why we're going to train her so nothing will ever touch her. Don't worry, I'll never put my daughter in harms way without making sure she's completely safe."

"And mother," Klein began, "Clarine has already been in danger but as you can see she is fine and alive. And stronger than ever. Did you know that Clarine held off General Douglas until Roy captured the castle in Etruria. Clarine dodged each one of his blows and never got hit once. Right Clarine?"

"Yes, that's right." Louise bit her lip but finally nodded.

"I suppose... if you've made your mind up, the only thing I can do as a good mother is support it. Clarine, your father and I will do all we can to help you train and become stronger." Clarine smiled widely.

"Thank you so much, mother, father!"

"Now... Who's this girl?" Pent asked turning to Tate.

"Mother, father, meet my future wife." And this time, Louise fainted.

End Chapter

* * *

Alright, I'm done with this chapter. If I have enough time tomorrow, I'll update again. Anyways, here is a preview:

_By the time the sun set, Clarine was covered in sweat, panting. She was exahusted and every muscle ached._

"You're getting... better," Percival began, "but I can't really say that you'll be the best with a sword. I wouldn't use it that often, Clarine." Clarine nodded.

"I think... I'm only good in magic," she mumbled. Percival nodded.

"I have to say that magic is your specialty. Weapons don't seem to be that good for you. Only use them if it's an emergency. Still, we will continue training. Just so you can get a hang of it." Clarine nodded greatfully.

"Thank you, General Percival." He nodded. 

Read and Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Another new chapter! But on a Thursday?

Heehee! I had a ClarinexRutger inspiration today. So I updated! Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner next time.

This chapter is rather short. Sorry. It's mostly a filler-type chapter. Kinda just moving the plot along. Next chapter is waaaay better!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hiyaa!" Clarine charged, swinging down the slim sword. Percival avoided the blow, causing Clarine to stumble and fall onto the ground. She growled.

"Again, Clarine!" Clarine jumped up, and tried to attack him again.

"Hiyaa!" she screamed and charged once more, still not coming close to hitting Percival.

It had been over two months since Clarine and Klein had returned home. Pent had begun to train Clarine how to properly use magic and they trained everyday. Plus, Louise had arranged a tutor to teach Clarine different things, like math, languages, and cultures. To top that off, General Cecilia had also been training Clarine in the ways of the Sorcery General and different magic spells and such. Also, Clarine was now learning sword play from General Percival when he wasn't busy with the king. Unfortunately, Clarine was not doing the greatest of jobs with a sword. Or a lance. Or a bow. Or any other weapon.

"C'mon, Clarine. Attack again." Clarine gripped her sword tightly, charging towards Percival once more. Percival parried her attack, causing the girl to drop her sword.

"Ouch!" Clarine screamed. Percival dropped his sword, grabbing her bleeding hand. There was a clean slit on the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Clarine. I didn't think the sword actually hit you." Clarine shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I'll just heal it." She grabbed a near by heal staff and healed her hand. "Okay, I'm ready." Clarine grabbed her slim sword and got into postition. She would do better this time!

The two once more began their sparring. It was hard and intense, at least for Clarine. She wasn't used to using weapons, especially these heavy ones. She wasn't used to running around, dodging blows from someone so fast and good, either.

By the time the sun set, Clarine was covered in sweat, panting. She was exhausted and every muscle ached.

"You're getting... better," Percival began, "but I can't really say that you'll be the best with a sword. I wouldn't use it that often, Clarine." Clarine nodded. She didn't want to use it that often! It probably hurt her more than her opponent!

"I think... I'm only good in magic," she mumbled. Percival nodded.

"I have to say that magic is your specialty. Weapons don't seem to be that good for you. Only use them if it's an emergency. Still, we will continue training. Just so you can get a hang of it." Clarine nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, General Percival." He nodded.

"Now, you better run home before your parents begin to search for you."

"B-but... You usually see me home, General!" Clarine huffed. Truthfully, she was a little nervous walking from the kings palace to her mansion. It wasn't too far from each other, but still. It was late now and who knew what could happen.

"I'm trusting you to be able to make it home by yourself. You have a magic tome, do you not?" Clarine nodded. "And just in case, take the sword with you. You have your horse as well, right?" Clarine nodded once more. "Then I believe you should be fine in making it home. You'll be fine, Clarine. You did scouting missions all the time in the war. You were often alone on the battlefield."

"I-I... not always. Usually Rutger was beside me."

"After you became a Valkyrie, you were often sent out alone, though. This is the same thing." Clarine nodded, taking a deep breath. A battlefield had to be much more dangerous than the streets of Aquelia!

"Alright, General. I'll make it home by myself." Percival smiled lightly at her, patting her head.

"Good, Clarine. I know you'll be fine."

"Have a fare night, General Percival."

"You as well, Clarine Reglay." Clarine strapped the sword to her horse (named Priscilla) and climbed up on the saddle. Her fire tome was tucked safely between the mare's neck and her body. Just in case she needed to use it. The sword was also in easy reach. She should be fine.

Leading the horse out onto the streets of Etruria, Clarine began her trek home. She was nervous, but soon, she felt a little more comfortable. At least, while the sun was up. When the sun had completely set, Clarine became apprehensive once more. Now she could barely see and who knew what was lurking in Etruria roads?

Picking up her tome, steering her horse with one hand, Clarine began to chant the fire spell to herself, more for comfort than anything. She couldn't see the right paths that lead to her mansion and it was nerve-wracking. Actually, Clarine believed, she was completely lost now. She should have been home much sooner. Much, much sooner. She must have missed her street when she was chanting.

Swallowing, Clarine nudged her horse into a quick walk. The hoofs echoed on the stone street, seeming extremely loud. The houses that lined the street seemed so unfamiliar! Clarine licked her lips, nervous about this new part of Etruria's capital. She had to have gone too far. But... she didn't want to turn her horse around. That might cause her to become more lost! But, if she didn't turn the horse around, then she might never find her way home.

Maybe if she retraced her steps to the palace, she could stay there the night. Or General Percival could escort her home. Taking a shuddering breath, she turned Priscilla around, trotting back towards the palace. Or what she hoped was the palace. Clarine wasn't very sure.

Finally, she saw a road that looked familiar! Elimine must have been on her side as well, because it was the road that lead to her mansion. Wasting no time, Clarine rushed down the path, wanting to be inside and studying.

A servant met her at the stables, taking her horse and letting Clarine go inside to her parents. When she walked inside, she saw her mother pacing.

"Clarine! Oh, Clarine!" Louise rushed over, hugging her tightly. Pent also looked worried, but he slung his arm around Louise telling her, "See? I told you she'd be fine!"

"I'm sorry, I got lost on the way home...," Clarine told them. Louise just smiled understandingly.

"That's alright. It's fine. Everything is fine, now." Clarine nodded.

"Now, please excuse me, mother, father. I need to study." And away Clarine went.

* * *

In the following days, weeks, and months, Clarine did nothing except train, eat, sleep, and study. She was determined to be the best of the Etrurians. Of course, soon enough, her regiment was changed. Soon enough, her mother forced her to become a Lady of Etruria once more.

So, in addition to her training and studying, Clarine was once more dressing up like a doll and going to meetings and tea parties with other stuck up ladies of Etruria. Of course, Clarine couldn't help but think proudly, none of them were as smart, talented, or as strong as she or her mother was.

In addition to all that going on, Clarine was helping Tate, Klein, and Louise plan Klein's wedding. Which was not easy. Tate was confused at all the nobility customs and she was having a difficult time adjusting to Etruria. But, Clarine couldn't blame her. Tate was from Ilia. She didn't have to deal with nobility. Clarine tried to help Tate as much as she could.

It was what she had to do. Because she needed to show the Etrurian community that she accepted them into her family. So that they would stop scorning her brother! Their entire family was being mocked, but everyone took it rather well. They just ignored what others said. Because Tate and Klein were happy, so that's all that mattered.

Soon enough, time went on. Clarine continued her life and watched her brother and new sister-in-law begin their own family. Time continued to pass the girl, making her stronger, smarter, prettier, tougher, and everything else she could ever want. Clarine was growing and growing, and she loved watching herself morph into someone she could be proud of being.

Someone who would make any male fall to their feet, someone who could have any noble she wanted, and someone who desperately missed that commoner who had rejected her so long ago.

End Chapter

* * *

Woo! Another new chapter. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be when the story really, super-duper picks up. The next six chapters will be epic (I wish).

Preview:

_Clarine gasped, not realizing she had mentioned Rutger. Sighing, she debated on telling him or not. "I can't tell you." She decided not to tell Pent. It would be dangerous._

_Pent leaned back, smiling. "Clarine, you loved someone in the war, right?" A sharp intake of breath answered his question. "Let me guess, he wasn't nobility. And he rejected you because you were nobility. And I'm guessing he was a lot older than you, as well. Right?" Clarine first thought accused Tate of telling Klein who told her father and mother. Then she realized that Tate didn't tell. No, her father had figured it out on his own._

_"I guess you weren't the Mage General just for your strength," Clarine muttered._

_"I'm right then?" Clarine nodded. "...What happened?" Clarine licked her lips, nervous._

_"Don't tell Klein. Or mother. Promise?"_

_"Yes. I promise." Pent smiled at her. _

Some Father/Daughter interaction next chapter! We get to see what an awesome father Pent really is~

Well, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A little over a week. Not too bad!

This chapter is one of my favorites. We're finally going to see the flashback between Rutger and Clarine. When Clarine told the story to Tate and Cecilia back in Chapter 3 (I think it was chapter 3) she left out a few things of what happened. We also get to meet a new character this chapter!

And one other thing. Don't forget that Elphin, the bard, is the prince of Etruria. And that his name is Mildain, because that is what he will be referred to throughout the rest of the story.

_Thoughts  
_

_**Flashbacks**  
_

* * *

Chapter 5

She was sixteen. Three years since she had returned to Etruria. Three years since she had seen Rutger. Three years since she had been in war. Three years. . .

Clarine was so strong now! She knew at anytime, she could become the Sorcery General. Even her father said that she was a perfect candidate for it. And General Cecilia had taught her everything that Clarine needed to know about the job. General Percival was so helpful, too! Clarine had finally become strong enough to use the sword, though it was only adequate. Lances were a little harder for her to learn, too. So Clarine mostly stuck with her tomes. (she had given up on bows a long time ago. They were too hard to wield! She definitely didn't inherit any talent from her mother.)

She had been working so hard, but Clarine had to admit, there was nothing left to do. She had become as smart as she could, as talented as she could, and the best she could be. So now, since her training was officially over, Louise and Pent had taken up a new hobby with their daughter.

Trying to arrange a marriage.

Clarine shuddered in disgust every time she was sent into the garden with another noble man. Some of them were good looking, but some were horrible! They had none of the fashion sense that her brother had. And none of the men looked as good as her brother.

And none of them could even compare to Rutger.

But her parents didn't know about Rutger. And Klein didn't know about Rutger. Only Tate and Cecilia. Clarine had almost given up hope to ever be with him again. She had always used to dream that one day he would come to the Etrurian palace and demand for her to be his bride. He'd confess his undying love for her in front of everyone. Her brother, her mother, her father, the king and prince of Etruria, General Percival, Dieck, General Cecila, Tate, and every noble around. Clarine would be shocked but demand to know why he was so late then jump into his arms. Everyone would applaud and they would get married.

But that day dream had passed and Clarine had woken up. She knew now that nothing like that would ever, ever, ever happen to her. Rutger was never going to come back, Clarine would never be allowed to marry a commoner, and to top everything off, there would be no way that she could marry him with her nobility in tact. To top that off, Rutger doing something like that would be so completely out of character for him. He would rather kill himself before he did something like that.

So, all in all, Clarine was accepting her fate of getting paired off with some noble man she would never love. At least not like she loved Rutger.

But that brought another question to her. Did she even love Rutger at all? To cling onto him for three years and not be able to move on... Did that mean she loved him? Or did it just mean she couldn't get over the fact that he had rejected her? Clarine couldn't understand which it was.

Sighing, she sat down gracefully across the newest noble candidate her parents had picked out. He was handsome, infuriatingly so. Bright blonde hair and sparkling lilac eyes. He was one of the king's advisors sons. What was his name? Holly? Holis? Holyn? Holyn! That was it.

Clarine smiled politely at the 20 year old male.

"Ah, beautiful day, yes, Lady Clarine?" Clarine nodded.

"Very beautiful, Sir Holyn." He was polite enough, Clarine decided. His hair was nicely styled, too. It reminded her a lot of General Percival's, but he had a ponytail like her father. His fashion sense wasn't as good as Klein's, though. But then again, Holyn wasn't the ex-Archery General of Etruria. He was... What was he? Did he even do anything?

She might as well be polite to him, though. According to what her parents said, they were already planning the wedding between herself and Hoyln. They said he was perfect for her.

"Lady Clarine, would you like to go for a walk? I would like to discuss some things with you." Clarine nodded, getting up, and walking beside him. Her dress was beautiful-- a white silk with pink bows all around it. And even lace! It was a top design in Elibe.

"What ever do you wish to discuss with me, Sir Holyn?" Clarine asked when they got far enough away from the Reglay mansion.

"Well, as I have heard, it is almost decided that we will be wed. My parents agree with your parents about the issue. Even though this is our first time meeting, I find you to be a charming lady. And from what I've heard of you, every man will be jealous. Is it true, Lady Clarine, that you will become Sorcery General of Etruria soon?"

"Well, as soon as General Cecilia decides to resign. When she does, I will take over. It has already been decided by the king."

"Alright. I wanted to confirm that rumor from your own lips. Since this is true, milady, we will most assuredly be in some of the highest positions in Etruria nobility. Our children will be accepted whole-heartedly into this society." Clarine nodded. "Speaking of which, we must have many children. I'm expecting at least eight." Clarine nodded, once more.

"As you wish," she responded, though inside she was mortified. Have children with _him?!_

"Lastly, milady, I must know, what exactly you plan to do once you marry me. Though you will be Sorcery General, I do not want you to be put into the line of danger. Especially when you are carrying child. What will you choose?"

"My duty to Etruria must come before all else. If not, then I am not a good general." Holyn nodded again.

"I still... If you are carrying child when you are in that position, do be careful." Clarine nodded.

"I would plan on it. But, my lord, I am not even married to you yet, so I would not like to think of already having your children. This is in fact the first time we met. Please do remember that." Holyn nodded curtly.

"I apologize, Lady Clarine. Forgive me." Clarine nodded, though inside she was rolling in disgust. This man was much too forward for her tastes. She was beginning to dislike him more and more.

"I forgive you." The lie burned her mouth. How could she forgive him for speaking so... forwardly to her? It was appalling!

They continued to walk, talking quietly, until Holyn finally asked, "Shall we go back to the castle, my lady?" Clarine nodded, following him back. There she found her mother smiling ear to ear.

"Clarine!! Oh, come in here, right now! You too, Holyn. We have some great news!" Clarine and Holyn followed Louise into the castle, to the parlor, where they found Klein, Tate, their child, Pent, Percival, Cecilia, Douglass, Dieck, and oddly enough, the prince.

"Ah. Lady Clarine, there you are," Mildain (also known as Elphin) spoke softly. "We have agreed on something before you can be given the position of Sorcery General." Clarine sat down, across from him, frowning lightly.

"What... must I do?" she asked.

"May I explain this to her, my prince?" Cecilia spoke up. Mildain nodded. "Clarine, we want to test you on everything you know. You will be sent out of Etruria, with Lord Holyn and Lord Pent accompanying you. You will travel in the wilderness. If you can make it to each country, excluding the Western Isles and the Nabata desert, in two months, and meet with the leaders we have specified, you will immediately, when you return, be given the position of Sorcery General." Clarine nodded. "This is to test you on your survival fitness and how you interact with other nobles."

"This is also a chance for you to get to know Holyn better," Louise told her. "Once you get back, you two will also get married."

"When will we leave?" Clarine asked.

"In two days. We will prepare all you need," Percival told her.

"Alright. Thank you, General's. Prince." Clarine bowed to them respectively. "I will make you, and my country, proud."

* * *

When she was ready to set out, three days later, Holyn and Pent followed her to their first destination: Sacae. They were supposed to go to the new Kutolah clan would be. The first day they traveled easily, making it out of Etruria in record time. Traveling through the west plains of Sacae, they camped at near a stream by nightfall.

"Clarine, aren't you tired? You were leading the way here this entire day. Even when we rested, you were scouting around... You really should rest." Clarine turned to her father, shaking her head.

"I'm not tired, yet. I'll keep watch, while you two sleep. We'll set out at the crack of dawn." She was so serious, it surprised Pent. Slowly, he realized his daughter had matured. Matured so much. No longer was she a foolish little Etrurian doll, but now a noble woman with pride. He couldn't help but smile softly. Clarine was so strong now, so smart, so adult-like. She was an adult now. Which, in a way, it was hard for Pent to accept that.

He remembered the conversation he once had with Louise about how she would be brought up.

_**"Lord Pent, Klein was concieved and born in a time of war and instability. I fear that one day, he will also follow in the ways of war. He is already deciding to be a guard to Prince Mildain. But, this child I carry inside me, I do not want this child to be raised like her, or his, brother." **_

_**"Neither do I, Louise. I want this child to be brought up as a noble of Etruria. Not as a general, but something else."**_

_**"We've experienced too much war and battle in our lifetime. I do not want our children experiencing the same. This child cannot experience what we have." **_

_**"I full-heartedly agree."**_

But yet... Here Clarine was, almost the Sorcery General of Etruria. He had tried so hard to shelter his precious daughter, but she was still exposed to war, death, and sorrow. Had he failed as a father? Or had he succeeded in raising his daughter to be a strong, independent, prideful young woman. Pent wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. Either way, he knew he was proud of Clarine. So, absolutely proud of her.

The next few days went smoothly and they made it to the Kutolah clan (meeting up with Dayan and Sue. Pent questioned Dayan about a woman named Lyn and her husband, Rath, but Clarine overheard that the two were dead. She had still yet to find out who Lyn and Rath were).

Next, they were to go to Ilia. After Ilia, it would be to Bern. Bern... Would Rutger be there? Possibly?

Clarine couldn't deny it. She wanted to see just a glimpse of Rutger. Just a... glimpse.

"What's up, Clarine?" Pent asked her, sitting down beside her. Holyn was off scouting around, making sure the camp site was secure.

"Nothing...," Clarine mumbled. Pent frowned, sighing.

"I know I'm not as close to you as your mother or brother, but I still know when something is upsetting you. C'mon, tell me!" Pent poked her arm. "Seriously, Clarine. I'm a little concerned. Actually, I'm really concerned. When you came back from the war, you were so quiet. You drowned yourself in training and studies. I never understood it. None of us did. You weren't loud and boisterous like you used to be. Now, three years later, you're completely changed. You're mature, beautiful, intelligent, strong, and elegant. But you've changed. I know it had to do with the war, but there had to be something else. Clarine, what is wrong? Why did you change?"

"I changed because I needed to be a good ruler. I needed to show everyone that I wasn't an Etrurian doll. I needed to prove to him that I wasn't some little brat!" Clarine exclaimed, tears flooding her eyes. _'I needed to prove to Rutger that I was worthy of being his bride. That he made a mistake in not marrying me. That I wasn't some Etrurian noble that could get whatever she wanted.' _

"Him? Who did you have to prove that to?" Pent was thoroughly confused. Was she talking about Klein?

Clarine gasped, not realizing she had mentioned Rutger. Sighing, she debated on telling him or not. "I can't tell you." She decided not to tell Pent. It would be dangerous.

Pent leaned back, smiling. "Clarine, you loved someone in the war, right?" A sharp intake of breath answered his question. "Let me guess, he wasn't nobility. And he rejected you because you were nobility. And I'm guessing he was a lot older than you, as well. Right?" Clarine first thought accused Tate of telling Klein who told her father and mother. Then she realized that Tate didn't tell. No, her father had figured it out on his own.

"I guess you weren't the Mage General just for your strength," Clarine muttered.

"I'm right then?" Clarine nodded. "...What happened?" Clarine licked her lips, nervous.

"Don't tell Klein. Or mother. Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Pent smiled at her.

"He...was a swords user in the army. I...didn't really like him too much at first. He was so rude to me! But...before I knew what was happening, I was working harder and harder to keep up with him. To impress him. I wanted to keep getting used in all the battles so I could fight next to him." Clarine trembled, thinking of Rutger. "By the end of the war, I was sure he loved me. I was sure that I loved him. I was so sure that he would come back with me to Etruria. And we would get married. When I told him that I wanted to be his bride, he..., " Clarine trailed off, lost in the memories.

"Rejected you." Clarine nodded, crying.

"I was so stupid! I never should have..."

_**"I want to be your bride!" Clarine told him, proudly. Rutger dropped his sword, shocked so badly. It took him a few seconds and finally he shook his head.**_

_**"No." **_

_**"What?! You can't refuse me!" Clarine told him, her fast twisting into a snarl. "I'm nobility! We will get married!" Her voice was shrill and piercing. She was panicking, though she was covering it up with pride and anger. **_

_**"No, Clarine." Rutger had narrowed his eyes at her, glaring. "Just because you're nobility doesn't mean you get whatever you want," he spat at her. Clarine felt like he had slapped her. **_

_**"Please! Please marry me! Please come back with me to Etruria! We'll live happily. Forever. You can have whatever you want! New clothes, any sword you want, anything! You'll never have to worry about a thing. We'll be so happy together. I'll be the best bride and everyone will be jealous of us. We'd have a great family together! I'll have as many children you want! I won't ever complain. I'll love you forever! We'll be so happy. So, so, so happy. Please..., " Clarine began to sob. "Please, Rutger." Rutger stared at her, and walked towards her. Tipping her head up, he wiped away her tears. **_

_**"Don't cry. It's not fitting for you," he mumbled softly. Clarine looked up, trembling. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Rutger stood there stiffly, finally grabbing her shoulders and prying her away gently. **_

_**"Please... come back with me. Let me be your bride." Rutger shook his head softly. **_

_**"I can't do that, Clarine. It's for the best." Clarine bit her lip as more tears spilled out. He wiped them away again. "I'm sorry," he told her, quietly. Clarine grabbed his shirt, refusing to let go. She was sobbing. **_

_**"I love you," Clarine told him. He grabbed her hands and pried them off. Tipping her head back, he shook his head. The two just stared at each other. There were a few seconds where Rutger's eyes were flickering between her eyes and her lips. Finally, he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. **_

_**"Thank you for your love, Clarine. But, this is for the best," Rutger whispered into her ear. Letting go of her, Rutger retrieved his sword and walked away. Clarine touched her forehead, and sobbed. **_

"I love... him," Clarine finally said, wiping away her tears. "And I just can't forget him. I've tried." Pent smiled softly at his daughter, hugging her.

"We'll look for him, okay? And when you find him, you'll snag him up, and you two will be married." Clarine looked up at her father, smiling at him.

"I love you so much, father." Pent stroked her hair.

"Everything will be alright. I'll make sure you're happy. No matter what."

"Thank you." And Clarine meant that from the bottom of her heart. Her father was the best father ever.

End Chapter

* * *

And that is this chapter! I love Pent. He's such an awesome guy. And I hate Holyn, FWI.

Okay Preview for next Chapter:

_Clarine directed the two men south, traveling quickly so she could make it to the village before nightfall._

_She had luckily remembered where the village was located so she found it with ease. Walking into the village gates, Clarine saw who she was looking for._

_"Fir!" The swordswoman whirled around, hearing her name._

_"Clarine!" Fir smiled widely, dashing towards the woman. "Hello!" Clarine dismounted from her horse, greeting Fir warmly with a hug. Unknown to most, Fir had become a close friend of Clarine's during the war, mostly because Rutger had introduced them unformally._

Read and Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Uh-oh. So it's been like a month or two since I updated. Sorry :(

Not only did I not update, but I barely replied to reviews. I still have a bunch in my inbox that I received from last chapter. So for everyone who did review, thanks a lot! I did read all of them, I just never replied. I'm a bad person :(

Anyways, this chapter was one of my favorites to write. This one really shows some insight into Clarine's time in war and how she had to change. And we also get to see a few familiar faces, like Bartre, Fir, and of course, Karel.

_**Flashback**_

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Lady Clarine! There are some enemies approaching!" Holyn yelled at her. Clarine nodded.

"Father! Are you ready?" Pent grinned in response.

"You bet!" He pulled out a Fimbulvetr tome while Clarine got an Aircalibur tome out. Holyn, who was also an anima user, pulled out a Thunder tome. Around them came a group of nomads, about six or seven.

"Look what we have here! Some nobles lost in the plains!" One of them sneered. Clarine gripped her tome tightly, beginning to chant a spell.

"Now, now," Pent began, distracting them so Clarine could chant, "we don't want any trouble, sir's. We're just passing through."

"And what makes you think that we'll let you just 'pass through'?" One of them scoffed. "Heh. No way." A few of the nomads began to get their bows out, but it was already too late.

"Aircalibur!" Clarine had the ball of magic form around her hand, blasting it out towards the rogue nomads. It hit the nearest one, hitting the male in the stomach. He was blown off his horse, a large hole in his clothes, burned by the wind magic. The man gasped, gurgled, and died. Clarine didn't even flinch with the knowledge she had killed someone.

Holyn did, though. "Y-You killed th-that man!" he told her, pointing. Clarine's eyes flickered to him, but she turned back to her tome.

"Don't get distracted," she told him. "When you're in battle, it's kill or be killed." Pent went cold at those words. Had the war changed her _that _much? His innocent little daughter... he trembled at the thoughts of the first time she had to kill someone. How many tears had she cried? How hard was it?

"Father!!" Pent snapped to attention, staring at the arrow flying towards him.

"Aircalibur!" Clarine directed the weak magic blast towards her father, blowing away the arrow, and hardly phasing her father when it hit him.

"Thank you, Clarine." Pent took a deep breath. She was quick thinking. Definitely a skill she had picked up in war. How many times had she have to direct a magical attack towards a comrade to save their lives?

"Father, please pay attention! Don't lose your focus. I can't be around to protect you. We're outnumbered and I do need your help!" Clarine was dodging the arrows sent towards her with ease. She was so experienced. So fast. So skilled. So amazing. Pent snapped back to attention, though. He needed to set an example. He may be old and hadn't fought for almost 25 years, but he could still hold his own in battle.

Chanting quickly, having memorized the spells after years of studying and casting, he cast the Fimbulvetr spell. Like his daughter had before him, he killed the man who was unluckily hit by the freezing spell. Five men left. Clarine quickly lowered the enemy count to three, though. Holyn stayed back behind the two, shocked at what he was seeing. Clarine tsked at him. He was a liability to the team. Hopefully the last three men alive wouldn't notice Holyn's uselessness.

Pent killed another man, Clarine killing one as well. There was one man left, shaking in fear.

"Wh-who are you?!" Clarine felt like boasting to him, telling him who she was. But she didn't, instead, she began chanting, casting the magic spell and killing the final man. How many times had she gotten attacked on the battlefield because of a line like that?

_**"Who are you?!" Clarine smiled widely, thrusting her thumb at her chest.**_

_**"I'm Clarine Reglay, future Sorcery General of Etruria! Be in awe at my beauty and prowess!" Rutger, having come up behind her, frowned when he saw the man charging for an attack on the unsuspecting Valkyrie (who was too busy being vain). **_

_**"Clarine!" Rutger dashed in front of her, blocking the man's sword with his own. Clarine gasped loudly, grabbing her tome and beginning to chant. But it was too late as Rutger had killed the man. **_

_**"Pay attention, Clarine. I'm not always going to be around to protect you." Clarine nodded dumbly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. **_

_**"I-I didn't... He..." Rutger looked at her, lowering his sword slightly. **_

_**"Listen, we're on a battlefield. Unless the enemy flees off the battlefield, you kill them. Because, here, it's kill or be killed, Clarine. And you better not be killed." **_

_**"Thank you... I... I won't be killed!" Rutger nodded at her, walking away to fight the battle. **_

_**"I'll never be killed. I swear it, Rutger." **_

"We better get a little farther before we stop to camp for the night," Clarine told them, leading her horse away from the dead bodies of the men.

"W-w-wait! Why... You killed them!" Holyn stammered out. Clarine looked back towards him, somewhat coldly.

"On a battlefield, it's either kill or be killed. Who knows how many innocent people those men killed? Who knows how many things they've stolen from wandering travelers. They deserved what they got. Don't pity them. And next time, either fight, or retreat, Holyn. We can't always be around to protect you." Pent looked sadly at his daughter. She was a warrior. She had seen horrible things, had killed so many, had lost so much of her immaturity and innocence in that war. It twisted Pent's heart to know that his beautiful daughter had been exposed to the horrors of war at such a tender, young age.

When they made it far enough, camping out, Holyn went straight to sleep after eating. Pent and Clarine sat beside each other, watching the flames of the fire.

"Clarine, today... You fought like a demon!" he smiled at her, patting her on the back. "It was wonderful work."

"Thank you father. I must say, those men were nothing like the nomads we fought when we were in Sacae during the war. The nomads we fought were strong. Desperate, too. They were trying to protect their homeland which fulled their strength and fury. Compared to them, the nomads we fought today were like fighting a child with a training sword."

"Clarine... You handled everything with ease. I figured it might have upset you having to kill a man after so many years."

"I was surrounded with death for over a year, father. I saw such horrors. Innocent people burned alive, bodies flung around as if they were rag dolls, people screaming in pain and agony. It was the worst year of my life. The first day I was promoted to a Valkyrie was the first day I had to kill someone. I had to cast that fire spell and burn a person alive. I had to watch as their flesh melted, their eyes turned to hard black lumps, and their screams were loud, full of agony. They grasped, reached towards me, screaming. Howling. I was numb and paralyzed at the sight. I had to watch as the person collapsed onto his knees, had to watch as he turned a smoldering black, as his body charred and burnt. As he turned into ash. It was disgusting. The smell alone made me want to wretch.

"But it didn't stop. I couldn't pull away from the battle. Roy was counting on my new promotion. I was one of the fastest there. I was quick and could go off by myself without being injured. I was scared, sick, and wanted to be back in my tent, crying my eyes out. But I couldn't. I had to chant the spells until my hands felt like they were burning from the balls of fire magic that I had to cast. I had to chant until the spell was engraved in my head. I had to watch as men fell in front of me, burning and screaming in agony." Clarine's voice became strained. "I had to bare it, I had to watch in horror as I realized I was killing people. Soon enough, it became so common, I began to ignore the sight, looking for other enemies. I had to keep myself busy so I wouldn't break down.

"It wasn't like when I got back to camp, I was happy and everything was fine. I think I was worse when I got back to camp. I smelt like the burning bodies. I couldn't look at my tome, which was almost completely worn out from the over-use in the battle, without hearing the screams of the victims I had killed. I remember going into my tent as soon as I came back to camp, and trying to sleep. Sleep came rather quickly, since I wasn't used to using magic so much and in such a different way than usual. But I was plagued with nightmares. All about those men burning, screaming. I remember waking up that night, stumbling out of my tent and throwing up into the nearest bush. I wanted so badly to cry and run to Klein."

"Why didn't you?" Clarine bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Because Klein was sleeping. Klein had dealt with killing someone without crying. Klein was strong, so I had to be too." Pent shook his head.

"That's not true, Clarine. I'm going to tell you a little secret. Klein, the first time he killed someone, he came to me, stricken. He had killed someone trying to rob the king's palace. When he came home, he went to me, meeting me privately in my study and told me what happened. Klein was so sick and had cried. He said he hadn't meant to kill the person, but it just happened."

"Klein cried?"

"Not hysterically, but he did cry. A few tears." Clarine looked down at her lap.

"What about you, father?"

"When I first killed someone? Well, I had your mother. And I didn't feel too guilty. They were trying to kill your mother. I killed them to protect her. It made me sick, but all I had to do was just lie in your mothers arms and I was calmed by it."

"What about mother?"

"Mother sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She couldn't hold her bow for two days. The first time she killed someone was in the battles we were in with Eliwood, Roy's father."

"Those battles... Is that you were asking Dayan about? Rath and Lyn?" Pent smiled fondly.

"A shame that those two died. I would have loved for you to meet them. Lyn was actually a princess. You know the area called Caelin?"

"Yes, I've learned about it. About 20 some years ago, it was given to Ostia."

"Right. Lyn was Caelin's princess. But, you see, she was a Sacaen princess as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her mother was the princess of Caelin, but she had fallen in love with the chief of the Lorca Clan in Sacae, a clan now extinct. Lyn's mother eloped with the man, they had Lyn, and 18 years later, Lyn was called to claim the throne after her grandfather found out that she was still alive. You see, right before that, her entire clan had been killed, only a handful survived. Lyn was one of the ones who survived."

"I see."

"Well, after Lyn met Rath, who was the Silver Wolf's son, Dayan's son, I mean, the two fell in love. Rath was sent out of the Kutolah clan at a very young age, four I believe. When he came back, after fighting with the Black Fang, Rath was accepted into the clan. Soon after, Lyn followed him, the two announcing they would marry."

"So, Sue is their daughter!" Pent nodded.

"That's right. She looks a lot like her father, I must say. But she has that same beauty her mother had." Clarine nodded.

"So, wait, Lyn was accepted into Lycia nobility, even though she was half-Sacaen?"

"Not quite. She was scorned, harshly. Women made fun of her and Lyn didn't know the customs of the nobility. Think of Tate and Klein. Lyn was just like Tate. Except, unlike Tate, Lyn had to run a land-- Caelin."

"Poor Lyn..."

"She was happy in the end, though." Pent smiled.

"When you and mother die, is Klein going to carry on the Reglay name?" Pent bit his lip, thinking.

"He might, but honestly, I don't think he wants to. Reglay's are known for their magical ability, while your brother has zero talent for magic. Your brother took after your mother, and took up archery. But... Clarine..., " Pent smiled at her, nodding. "If you don't marry Holyn, you'll most definitely inherit the Reglay fortune and estate."

"But I'll have no husband!" Pent smiled even wider.

"There is another trait of the Reglay's. We like to marry outside nobility. My mother was a common girl from a nearby village. Your mother was a common girl who happened to related to the queen of Bern. Even your brother picked a common girl, from Ilia nonetheless. Clarine... You will marry Rutger."

"You approve?" Clarine asked, blinking.

"You love him, right?" Clarine nodded. "Then of course I approve." Clarine smiled at her father, thankful at how wonderful he was.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventful, the group traveling through Ilia successfully. They made it to Bern and met with Guinevere, delivering the letter the king had sent. Clarine and Guinevere pleasantly talked, both excited to see a familiar face from the war. Clarine was also able to see Ellen, Miledy, and Zeiss, whom she greeted kindly. Though they were offered stay at the palace, Clarine declined saying she wanted to make a stop somewhere unplanned. Guinevere nodded, smiling, sent Clarine, Holyn, and Pent on their way, telling them to come back at anytime and that they were always welcomed.

Clarine directed the two men south, traveling quickly so she could make it to the village before nightfall.

She had luckily remembered where the village was located so she found it with ease. Walking into the village gates, Clarine saw who she was looking for.

"Fir!" The swords woman whirled around, hearing her name.

"Clarine!" Fir smiled widely, dashing towards the woman. "Hello!" Clarine dismounted from her horse, greeting Fir warmly with a hug. Unknown to most, Fir had become a close friend of Clarine's during the war, mostly because Rutger had introduced them informally.

"What are you doing in Bern?" Fir asked her, helping put her horse in the stables.

"I came to talk to the queen, but I decided to make a stop here before leaving Bern." Fir nodded.

"I'm happy to see you. Father and uncle will be happy, too!" Fir, having noticed Pent and Holyn for the first time, smiled warmly at them. "Hello there. Are you Clarine's family?"

"I'm Pent, her father. And this is Holyn." Holyn shook hands with Fir, saying a hello.

"Well, please come in. Noah is with our child, but he'll be happy to see you." Clarine blinked.

"Child?"

"Yes. Noah and I were married shortly after the war ended. We have a small baby now."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. We named her Karla, after my mother."

"Karla?" Pent echoed. "Huh. I once knew a Karla." Fir ushered the three into her large house.

"Noah! Father! Uncle! We have company! You'll never believe who it is!" Fir called to them. Karel walked into the room, smiling warmly at Clarine.

"Well, Clarine, it's a pleasant surprise! You've grown." Looking up at Pent, Karel's eyes narrowed. "Are you... Lord Pent?" Pent's eyes flickered with surprise and confusion.

"Yes. I am. Who are...," Pent trailed off. He looked Karel over. "No way. No way! Karel?!" Karel nodded. "The Sword Demon?"

"Sword Demon?" Clarine turned to her father.

"I was once called that, yes. Now they call me the Saint of Swords."

"Times sure do change. I remember when you had hair down to your waist, you were insane, and so bloodthirsty. I'm glad to see you've changed."

"You two know each other?" Fir asked.

"We met during the war," Karel answered. "I'm sure you remember my brother-in-law, then."

"Brother-in-law? So Karla is your mother, Fir?" Fir nodded.

"You knew my mother?"

"And your father," Karel told her. Bartre walked out at that moment. Pent could have fainted.

"Karla and Bartre? ..., " Pent went silent.

"Shocking?" Karel asked, amused. Pent nodded. "I was shocked, too. I had visited my sister once, and when I saw him... I refused to believe it."

"A Magic Man!" Bartre slapped Pent good-naturedly on the shoulder. "It's been a long time since I've seen you! Where were you in the most recent war? We could have used your help!" Pent smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"I'm much too old to be of any use now. Instead, my son and daughter went for my wife and I." Bartre looked over at Clarine.

"Ah! It's you!" He smiled widely at her. "You've grown!" Clarine smiled back.

"Hello, Bartre. It's been awhile."

"So you met both Bartre and Karel in that war, Clarine?" Clarine nodded.

"They are very strong, too," Clarine told her father.

"Not nearly as strong as we once were, though," Karel told Pent.

"I think we've all grown weaker with our old age!" Pent laughed. The group continued to talk cheerfully, until Clarine finally had to ask the question that had drawn her here.

"Has Rutger been here since the war?" Karel smiled, knowingly at her, and nodded. Fir nodded, though confused at the sudden question about the swords-master.

"He was here a few weeks ago," Fir told her.

"He actually told us where he was going, too," Karel told her, smiling at her. "How about I show you, alright, Clarine?" Clarine's eyes brightened and she nodded. Karel escorted her outside the house, taking her towards the exit of the village. When they were far enough away, Karel began to speak.

"He told me what happened. Back in the war, I mean." Clarine turned to him, curious.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you wanted to be his bride. I do admit, I found that quite funny." Clarine felt her cheeks redden, but she was curious to what was said.

"What else did he say?"

"Well, he told me he was confused on it. He said that you kept invading his thoughts." Clarine smiled. "I asked him if he liked you, and he said he couldn't like you. I told him there was no rules on liking people, and that if you continue to invade his thoughts, he likes you and will most likely regret his choice of not marrying you."

"He... Does he still remember me?" Karel smiled, the all-knowing smile, but shrugged.

"I'm sure he does. How could he forget you?" Clarine bit her lip, sighing softly.

"I don't want to marry Holyn. He's nothing like Rutger. Rutger was brave, strong, quiet, deadly, but he made me feel safe. He made me calm and proud. He... was so wonderful. But Holyn is like the exact opposite. He's just another rich noble. He's scared, he's weak, and I have to protect him. He can't even compare to Rutger. The only thing he has that Rutger doesn't have is nobility." Clarine looked down, frustrated. "And that's the only thing he needs to be my husband," her voice cracked. "He doesn't have to be strong like Rutger. He doesn't have to have military experience like Rutger. He doesn't have to experience war like Rutger did. He doesn't have to go to war, not like Rutger. He doesn't have that connection Rutger and I did while we fought. He doesn't have the memories we have watching people burn, watching people crumple, watching people slain right in front of our eyes. He's never had to wield a weapon to protect his homeland, his country, his life. He... doesn't understand me at all. But yet..., " Clarine sucked in a deep breath, "I have to marry him. Because he was born into an Etrurian noble family. It's not fair." Karel looked sadly at the girl.

"Clarine... I can point you in the direction Rutger was going. But I don't know how you'll find him, at least on the journey you're on. You've already been gone for a little over a month. But, if you think you can make it to your destinations in enough time to return to Etruria, and still find Rutger, than I've got no problem telling you."

"I'll do it. I'll work fast. We'll rush quickly. It'll take us two weeks to get through Lycia. And at the most, two days from Ostia to Etruria. It takes about a week to travel to Etruria from here. I can be there in plenty of time. I'm sure." Karel nodded.

"Alright, he went south of here. Towards the mountains." Clarine nodded. "I believe he said he was going to try and go through the mountains, into Lycia, and then go into the Nabata desert. If you hurry, you can probably catch him near the mountains." Clarine smiled gratefully at Karel, going so far to hug him.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she spoke, saying," Thank you so much, Master Karel. I need to find Rutger. I have to." Burying her face into his shoulder, Karel could feel her tears soak into his shirt. "I have to show him who I am. I have to bring him back with me." Karel patted her back, getting a new understanding of the noble girl. She had worked this hard, not just for herself, but to prove to Rutger she could work for what she wanted. That she wasn't some spoiled little Etrurian noble. "I'm not a doll," Clarine muttered in his shoulder. "I'll show him that. I'll show him..." Breaking away from Karel, Clarine wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

"It's alright. Now, we should be heading back. Will you spend the night?"

"If it's alright." Karel nodded.

"We'd be happy to have you."

"Thank you, Master Karel."

"Your welcome, Clarine."

* * *

The night passed on cheerfully and everyone was in good spirits, that is, everyone except Holyn. He was sulking, upset at being in a house like this. And even more upset at seeing his fiancee look happier than she had at any point in this journey. And another thing bugging him. Who was this Rutger person? Did Clarine like him? Were they old lovers? His face burned with jealousy. Did she still love him? He needed to find out more about this Rutger person. Fast. But who would tell him? Not these people. Klein. Klein would know. He would ask Klein about Rutger. And then, if Clarine still loved Rutger, Holyn would make sure to get him exterminated. Yes. Definitely. Because nothing would come between him and his beautiful bride-to-be.

"It's getting late," Fir told them. "Lord Pent, would you be willing to sleep with my uncle?" Pent smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Fir."

"Clarine, you can sleep with me. Though Karla might wake up during the night...,"

"It'll be fine. I'll help you if I can." Fir smiled.

"Noah, you and Holyn can sleep in father's room. And father, you can sleep with uncle and Lord Pent, alright?"

"Of course!"

"That takes care of sleeping arrangements. We better get to bed now. Poor little Karla is fast asleep." Fir gathered up her daughter, kissed Noah goodnight, and walked towards her room, Clarine following. The men went to their rooms, the older men talking and laughing. Clarine smiled, looking back at her father. She hadn't seen him happy like that in awhile.

"Goodnight, father." Pent turned around, smiling brightly at his daughter.

"Have a good night, Clarine! Sleep well!" Holyn waited expectantly for Clarine to wish him goodnight. But she merely brushed passed him, ignoring him as she continued to follow Fir down the hallway. Holyn's blood boiled.

"Goodnight, Clarine," Holyn spoke sharply. Clarine looked over her shoulder at him, turning away.

"Goodnight," she replied, unemotionally. Holyn became even more furious at her. Clenching his teeth, he turned away and followed Noah into the bedroom.

* * *

The night went well, and by morning, Clarine was full of spirits, smiling at everything. The three Etrurian's ate breakfast at the house, then left, Clarine promising to visit again. She smiled pointedly at Karel and told him she would, "tell him how everything turns out." Karel nodded, wishing her luck.

Getting their horses from the stables, the group left the village, and Clarine directed them south.

"We're going through the mountains, around the edge of Bern." Pent nodded, understanding. Holyn didn't like it though.

"Excuse me, Clarine, but why would we do something like that? We could easily go west, going straight into Pherae." Clarine took a deep breath, calming her temper that was beginning to flare.

"We're going south because I said we are."

"It's impractical," Holyn argued, his temper flaring as well. Clarine stopped her horse, glaring at Holyn.

"This is **my **journey. **I **make the decisions. **I **am in charge. **I **decide where we go." Holyn grit his teeth, glaring at Clarine, who returned the glare with one of her own.

"If we're not going the shortest route, then maybe you're not suited for this promotion," Holyn told her, scathingly. That was the final straw for Clarine.

"You dirty scum. You have no idea. No idea why I'm so qualified for this job. I've been studying for this position for the last three years. I am strong, powerful, and influential. I'm stronger than General Cecilia. And, most of all, I have experienced war. I know what it's like to fight for your life. I know what it's like to turn against your country and fight those you know and love. I know what it's like to kill, I know what it's like to survive. I know, and have seen, have experienced, things that you could never imagine." She trotted her horse over to him, standing directly in front of him. "Do you know what's it's like to have a sword pointed at your throat? Do you know what it's like to have one of the most famed generals in Elibe chase you down with a silver axe, knowing if he hits you, you're dead? Do you know what it's like to be burnt by a dragon? Do you know what it's like to see your country scamming and destroying other lives for greed? Do you know what it's like to watch a person die in front of you, knowing you killed them? Do you know what it's like to have the weight of the continent on your shoulders? Do you know what it's like to be scorned, though you're fighting for a noble cause? Do you... do you even understand what I went through? No, of course you don't. You don't know anything. You could never understand what I went through, what we all went through in that war. Why do you think I am such good friends with Fir? Because we both were thrust into a war, we were both in almost every battle, we were both in the final battle, risking our lives, so we could save everyone else."

"Clarine...," Pent began, softly.

"You... You couldn't understand, Holyn. Could never understand why I'm the way I am. You could never understand why I want my Sorcery General position. It's not for the uniforms, like I said originally. It's for the honor, for the strength. So I can have the pressure on my shoulders of protecting people, so I can be a good noble and show people that I will risk my life to save them, risk my life to serve my country."

"...," Holyn was silent, until he flushed with anger. "So what?! You were in a war! Get over it." Clarine's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You little love-sick girl. So, when am I going to meet Rutger, huh? Your little lover? You met him in the war, right? What happened? He leave you for another girl? He was an enemy and you had to leave him so you wouldn't be labeled as a traitor? He just wasn't good enough for you? Your high-bred Etrurian nobility, too good for anyone. Miss I'm-All-Powerful-And-Beautiful-And-I've-Been-In-A-War." That was the final straw for Clarine.

"How dare you!" Lurching off of her horse, Clarine tackled Holyn to the ground.

"Clarine!" Pent yelled, jumping off his horse and going to grab her. Clarine had her hands wrapped around Holyn's throat, strangling him.

"Don't you ever mention Rutger's name in my presence! You scum! You have no idea... no idea what-so-ever! You know nothing about me!"

"Clarine!" Pent grabbed her, trying desperately to pry her away from the struggling man. He finally was able to pull her away, holding her tightly. "Stop it, young lady."

"You wench!" Holyn got up, coughing and gasping. "You should be hanged. How dare you attack a man!" Clarine's nostrils flared, as she grit her teeth.

"You... I should let you be eaten by the dogs. But that would be cruel to the dogs," Clarine sneered.

"Break it up, you two. That's enough," Pent told them, continuing to restrain Clarine. "Holyn, there is no reason to disrespect Clarine. She has served this country well." Holyn glared, getting on his horse, and stormed away. Clarine took a deep breath, trying to calm down, got back on her horse (after having her father release her), and followed after him, passing him up and leading the way down to the mountains.

After a few days traveling, they had made it into the mountains. Clarine stayed on constant alert for Rutger. She had given a general description of him to her father so he could look for him as well (but, she had told him, he could have completely changed. It had been three years, after all.)

Things with Holyn had not improved, either. Their relationship was rocky. Clarine refused to speak to him, except when it was forced. Even then, she was short and snappy. Holyn refused to talk to anyone, often muttering things of how the king would hear of this journey. And how he wanted to be back in Etruria, so he could be back in civilization with actual people. Typically, Clarine would reach her boiling point at the night, and once more, the two would get into a screaming fit with one another.

This night was like the others before it.

"These mountains are ridiculous," Holyn declared, as they sat around the fire, the moon casting a glow on everything. "We're not going to find this Rutger person. It's hopeless. And it's not like he probably wants to be found. Clarine, just get over him. You can have so much more," Holyn told her, smirking. Clarine glared, a retort on the tip of her tongue.

She unleashed the retort, in a scathing voice, "So, all of a sudden, you are ready to boast yourself? You have proved nothing to me on this journey, except how horrible the majority of the Etrurian nobility is. You are nothing more than a whiny, weak, baby. You're spoiled and it's pathetic." Turning her head away from him she continued, "You have no reason to boast and tell me who is better than who. Because you are the lowest of the low."

"You're pushing me off the deep end, Reglay princess," Holyn replied, glaring. Clarine turned to face him, smiling wickedly.

"Good. Because you deserve it." Holyn fumed, standing up.

"I'm tired of you, and your attitude!" he declared, marching towards her. Clarine stood up challengingly. "You are a noble girl! You need to listen to your fiancee! How dare you treat me with such disrespect! You are not better than me!" Clarine glared, licking her lips, preparing for a torrent of fierce words to burst his ego.

"Fiancee?! Ha! As soon as we get back to Etruria, you're gone! I don't ever want to see you again!" Clarine told him. The next thing that happened was completely unexpected. Holyn slapped her across the face.

Shocked, she turned back to look at him. Pent stood up, furious at what he saw.

"You...," Clarine began, but stopped, breathing deeply. What happened next was also unexpected. Clarine punched him in the jaw. Holyn swore, holding his soon-to-be swelled jaw.

"Knock it off, right now!" Pent bellowed. "Don't lay a finger on one another for the rest of this journey. Even if provoked. I won't tolerate it any longer. This is ridiculous. Furthermore, stop speaking to each other, as well. Everyday, it's been the same! You two are fighting disgustingly each night! I'm sick and tired of it. Another outburst like tonight's, Clarine, I'll make sure you won't be Sorcery General for a long time. And Holyn, I'll make sure you'll be locked in prison for harming my daughter." Both nodded curtly, though they were furious.

Walking away, Clarine spoke saying, "I'm going to cool off. I'll be back before morning." Pent went to speak, but stopped himself, sighing. She did need to cool off, and definitely needed to be away from Holyn.

Trekking around some of the mountains, she rested against a rock, feeling tears well into her eyes.

"Ooh, I hate Holyn!" Clarine declared. Getting back up, she walked away from the mountain, going out into an open plain. Wiping ferociously at her tears, Clarine sniffed loudly. She was a good hour away from camp.

"I just wish Rutger was here," she whispered. "So I can just leave Holyn."

"Tears aren't fitting for you, Clarine." That voice. It pierced Clarine's very core. Looking up, she couldn't believe who stood in front of her.

_**Rutger**_

End Chapter

* * *

Rutger? Oh my! After like four chapters, we're finally going to see some Rutger. Next chapter we really get to see more of Rutger. It's going to get fun now!

(Hopefully, I can update on or around Christmas.)

Preview of next Chapter:_  
_

_"Please don't... say..., " she began, but Rutger placed his hand on her cheek. His hand was rough and calloused. She trembled from the touch, placing both of her baby-soft hands on top of his, holding it there. "I love you, so much," she whispered. "I've tried so hard to stop. I've tried so hard to forget you. I've tried so hard to get over you. But... I can't."_

_"Clarine..."_

_"Rutger, do you love me?" _

I wonder what he'll say! :D

Well, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New Year! :D Since I didn't update on Christmas, I decided to update now. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. I hope I responded to them all. .

This chapter is extremely fast paced. The rest of the story will be like this, I do believe. But, on the plus side, we finally get some ClarinexRutger romance that we've all been waiting for. Or at least I have. :D

Last little thing is that I drew a picture for the beginning of the chapter. If you would like to see the older Clarine and older Rutger that goes along with this story, here's the link. :D

http:// tri17. deviantart. com/ art/On-a-Moonlit-Night-107908159

Take out the spaces! :D

_**Flashback**_

_'thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 7

Clarine could have sworn she'd died and gone to heaven. There he was, in the flesh. It wasn't a dream. It was Rutger.

Swallowing, Clarine tentatively asked, "Rutger?" Rutger smirked at her.

"Yes," he replied, finally. Tears flowed out of Clarine's eyes even more than before. Her head swam; she began to sway on her feet. She took a step back, leaning back, feeling like she would faint. Rutger smirked wider this time, appearing at her side quicker than light, it seemed.

He steadied her, and Clarine thought she'd cry tears of joy.

"Is it... really you?" she asked, hoarsely.

"Yes." Clarine stared at him for a few seconds, looking him over, memorizing each detail. He wore a long red coat, that acted like a long shirt. It slit at his hip, and there Clarine could see he was wearing brown pants. Around the middle of his leg was something wrapped around it, with a golden buckle on it. He wore some brown boots with brown cloth wrapped around the tops and around the foot of the boot. He also had on two belts, a golden one that connected to his Wo Dao sword, and a blue sash that held his shirt on. His hair was still that beautiful brown color, and down to his shoulders. He was still as gorgeous as he was the last time Clarine saw him. No, even better now.

Clarine, finishing studying him, couldn't do anything but hug him.

"I'm so sorry. Oh, Rutger, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was such a fool. I shouldn't have..." Clarine sobbed into his shirt, clutching him desperately. "I'm so sorry. I want another chance, please. I've grown," she mumbled. Rutger gently pried her away, smiling softly at her.

"Clarine, what are you doing in Bern?" he asked.

"This is my final test. When I get back to Etruria, I'll be the Sorcery General. Rutger, I've worked hard. I've studied, I've trained, and I... want to show you how much I've grown!" Rutger patted her head.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Clarine?"

"C-can we talk, please?" Her voice was shaky, nervous. Rutger nodded, leading her away towards the mountains. About ten minutes later, they made it to an enclosed space; Clarine realized it was Rutger's camp.

"So, what did you wish to speak about?" he asked her, sitting down across from her.

"I shouldn't have been so rude to you that day..." Clarine began. "Everyday... I... You told me that I would regret marrying you if I did. You said it was nothing more than a crush, a simple crush. But... Rutger, if it was that much of a crush, why does it hurt so much...?" Clarine bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "Why do I think about you each day? Why have I worked so hard to prove to you that you made a mistake when you didn't agree to marry me? Why do I miss you so much?"

"Clarine... are you serious?" Rutger shook his head. "I can't believe that after all this time..."

"Rutger, tell me, please, that you... have some feelings for me! Please!" Clarine crawled over to him, emotional, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes. He looked away from her, staring up at the full moon. Finally he spoke, still watching the moon.

"Clarine, I will say that you were the closest person to me during the war. We spent a lot of time together. We were friends, and I appreciate what you've done. You have grown," he spoke softly, turning to her, wiping her tears away. "You've gotten a lot stronger. I can tell. You've gotten smarter. You've gotten much prettier, too," he smirked at that, causing Clarine to blush. "And I can understand that your feelings are genuine. I appreciate it a lot. But..." Clarine closed her eyes, tightly.

"Please don't... say... " she began, but Rutger placed his hand on her cheek. His hand was rough and calloused. She trembled from the touch, placing both of her baby-soft hands on top of his, holding it there. "I love you, so much," she whispered. "I've tried so hard to stop. I've tried so hard to forget you. I've tried so hard to get over you. But... I can't."

"Clarine..."

"Rutger, do you love me?" Rutger blinked at her question. So blunt.

He looked at her eyes, trying to figure out if she was that same child he had left three years ago. But instead of that childish look- the confidence, the happiness, so expectant, and the hope- he saw the eyes of a woman. The intelligence, the despair, the haunted look, and the sadness. But he could still see the love, excitement, and joy.

"Clarine... I can't say."

"Rutger, it's a simple question. You've protected me so much. Even when you didn't have to." She grabbed his shirt, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but realize how special Clarine was to him.

Karel's words echoed in his mind. From so long ago._** "Now, I don't think there's a rule about can and can't liking people. I think she's leaving today, as are most of us. You'll forget about her in the days to come. And if you don't, then you probably like her and will regret your choice. She may pop into your head every so often."**_

Had he thought about Clarine?

Yes. A lot. More than anyone else.

Why had he protected her? Why had he gotten so angry anytime someone attacked her?

Because he couldn't stand the thought of Clarine hurt.

Why had he cared so much?

Why... had he...

"Yes, Clarine," he whispered, finally. "I love you." Clarine's head whipped up, shocked.

"R-really?" Her eyes brightened, salty liquid beginning to flow down her beautiful cheeks once more.

"Yes. Really." Clarine's heart raced. This might not have been like her daydreams, where Rutger would come to the palace and demand her as his bride, but, smiling, she realized that it didn't matter.

Because when Rutger's lips crashed against hers, she knew that reality was so much better than the daydreams.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Her heart beat so fast, she was scared that it would burst out of her chest. Rutger had kissed her! She melted into his embrace, gripping his shirt tightly, returning his kiss the best she could.

It was like a fire spell had erupted in her body. It tingled from her toes all the way up to the top of her head. The surge of passion could make her faint.

Breaking apart, she leaned against his chest.

"Come back," she whispered. "I want to be with you forever." Rutger stroked her hair, saying nothing.

Finally he spoke, "I'm a commoner." Clarine smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"It doesn't matter. Come back with me. My father has already approved. He believes in love, not ranks."

"Clarine," Rutger began, but the look she sent him shut him up. It was the pain in her eyes. Had he hurt her that much when he rejected her?

Of course he had. She had liked him a lot back then, possibly even loved him. Back then, he couldn't like her. She was just a child. But now a woman, he admitted he liked her. No, he liked her when she was a child. He loved her now, now that she was older. More mature. An adult.

"He approves, huh?" he mumbled. Clarine nodded.

"He believes in love," Clarine repeated. "My mother wasn't nobility. Actually, funnily enough, she was a common girl. She had a horrible singing voice, couldn't dance, couldn't play an instrument, or use magic like most Etrurian ladies. But, the queen of Bern was a distant cousin of my mothers. My father had a competition to find a bride. Out of 20 women, he picked my mother." Clarine smiled remembering the story. "My mother took her bow, aimed it, and shot it, amazing my father. She had told him that she would protect his life with her bow. Everyone laughed at her, except my father. He fell in love." Rutger nodded, smiling slightly. "And my brother... You remember Tate, right? The Pegasus Knight? They got married a few years ago. They have a young daughter now."

"Tate was from Ilia..." Rutger mumbled.

"That's right. It wasn't that much of an accepted marriage in Etrurian nobility, but the prince accepted it, and gave it his blessings. As did my father and mother."

"You actually think we could get married?" Clarine nodded.

"Yes. And Rutger, if I could have one wish, it would be to be with you forever." Rutger tightened his grip around her. "I hate who my parents arranged me to marry. He slapped me tonight." Rutger narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, though," Clarine said, smiling at his look, "I punched him good!" Rutger smiled proudly, kissing her cheek. "He doesn't understand what we went through in that war. He's weak and a coward. And a spoiled noble. Worse than I was." Rutger sat there silently, smiling faintly.

"Rutger, would you meet my father?"

"Not yet. Clarine, I want you to continue on your journey, alright?" Clarine whirled around in his arms, shocked. "I'm going to see you again, don't worry. I want you to become Sorcery General, though."

"I want you to be there when I become Sorcery General," she told him. "Please."

"I'll try. Look for me in Etruria."

"Where?"

"A forest." Clarine frowned.

"There are a lot of forests in Etruria. A bit more specific?"

"The nearest forest to Aquelia."

"Good. I'd search the entire country if I couldn't find you." Leaning back into his embrace, Clarine felt herself crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy," she told him, smiling. "Happier than I've been in years. This is a wish come true."

"...I'm sorry," Rutger said hesitantly.

"I'm glad, though. It was good that you rejected me. I needed to grow up. But now," Clarine turned towards him smiling, "you can't reject me!" She stuck out her tongue, though her entire face was lit up. Rutger couldn't help but smile back. He may now be 22, and would most likely be marrying a 16 year old (a 6 year difference!) but it didn't matter any more.

Because, he realized, he wanted to come back to her. And stay with her forever. As she wanted him to come back to her, so she could stay with him forever.

They sat that way the entire night. Clarine even fell asleep on him, and Rutger also drifted asleep. She was so happy. But not when she woke up. It was almost morning once she woke up. She had told her father that she'd be back before morning!

"Oh no..." Clarine whispered, which woke up Rutger.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, blinking, so he could wake up faster.

"I-I told father I'd be back before morning! I-I..." Clarine bit her lip.

"I'll get you back there. Come on." They got up, walking back towards where Holyn and Pent were. Finally, after about an hour, they made it near Clarine's camp.

"I'll leave. Clarine, I'm going to head to Etruria from here. I'll meet you there." Clarine smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad I saw you, Rutger. I love you so much." Rutger tipped her head up, kissing her one last time. It was just as good as the first time, too. Maybe even better. "I'll see you... soon."

"Good bye, Clarine." Rutger began to walk away, but stopped. "I... I'll see you soon." He hesitated, knowing Clarine was longing to hear him tell her that he loved her. "I..."

"It's alright," Clarine interrupted. "I know." She smiled widely at him. "And, I love you, too." Turning away from him, even though it hurt so bad, she walked the last ten minutes back to her camp. She couldn't look back over her shoulder at him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to leave him.

Pent and Holyn were up when she returned.

"Clarine! Where were you?" Pent rushed over to her, sick with worry.

"I'm fine, father. That walk did me a lot of good," she smiled softly, happy. Pent could see a dreamy look on her face. Could she have...?

"Did you... meet...?" Pent began hesitantly. Clarine smiled even wider. "I take that as a yes. Where is he?" Pent whispered.

"You'll meet him later, father," was all Clarine said. Getting on her horse, she began to trot towards the west, so they could get into Lycia. "C'mon, we've got to hurry and rush through Lycia. I want to get home!"

* * *

It had taken about two weeks to get home, but Clarine had made it. She was able to visit with a few of her friends in Lycia, though. Like Lilina (whom she had a wonderful chat with). Clarine wished she could have stayed longer with Lilina if time had permitted.

_**"Clarine!" Lilina squealed, hugging the girl. Her entire face was lit up in joy. "I'm so happy to see you!" Clarine smiled back.**_

_**"How are you doing, Lilina?" she asked, sitting across from her. Lilina's smile fell, worry crossing her face. **_

_**"It's hard," she admitted. "My father never got around to teaching me how to be marquess. And my mother..." Lilina trailed off, clutching her skirt. **_

_**"Your mother died a few months before your father, right?" Lilina nodded. **_

_**"She fell ill. It wasn't anything serious. Really, it wasn't. But she... there was a bandit raid a little outside Ostia. She got on her Pegasus and rushed towards it. She didn't even tell anyone to come with her. My mom was really strong, too. They used to call her the shy girl who could kill thousands. But her illness... she wasn't in top condition. She defeated all the bandits, but the strain of the battle made her even sicker. About a week later, my mother died." **_

_**"I'm sorry, Lilina." Lilina shook her head. **_

_**"I'm fine, now. It's just, Ostia is a little antsy with a woman ruler who is only 19. I'm still really young... But, I'm sure everything will go alright. Roy and I have agreed that as soon as we finish up a few more papers and agreements, we're going to unite Lycia as an entire nation. Under one ruler- ourselves. Roy commands the respect of every nation on Elibe. He liberated the Western Isles from Etruria, he was the general of Etruria's army, he helped Queen Guinevere claim the throne, he saved Arcadia, and he knows Dayan, the leader of the Kutolah, and most of the commanding mercenary groups from Ilia. We'll be a peaceful nation." **_

_**"I wish you luck. And remember, if you ever need anything, tell me, alright? General Cecilia and I will do anything to help you out."**_

_**"Thank you, Clarine. I'm glad to be your friend." **_

_**"I'm glad to be your friend, too, Lilina." **_

They had left on a good note, even though their visit was so fast. Still, Clarine was happy to be back in Etruria. Soon enough, she would be introducing Rutger to everyone. She couldn't wait!

Walking inside her mansion, she was greeted gleefully by her mother.

"Lord Pent! Clarine!" Louise hugged the two tightly. Klein rushed down the hallway, hearing his mothers shouts of his returning family.

"Clarine! Father!" Klein smiled seeing them. Tate rushed down soon after, carrying her small daughter.

"I'll fetch for General Cecilia! Oh, I'm so happy you're home!" Louise ran off to get a messenger.

"Clarine, you might want to clean up. It'll be awhile before General Cecilia makes it here." Clarine nodded.

"I will." Passing her father on the way out, she whispered to him, "I'm going to fetch Rutger. I'll be back soon." Pent nodded understandingly and wished her luck.

Clarine rushed onto her horse, riding out of the stables before a servant could see her. She galloped away towards the nearest Aquelia forest she knew of. Racing through the town, she made it away from Aquelia in record time. There should be a forest about five to ten miles from the capital. Continuing to gallop, she made it there in about 30 minutes. Slowing her horse down, she trotted through the forest, glancing every way she could.

"Rutger?" she called out, hoping her could hear her. "Rutger!" she yelled once more. There was no response. "Come on... Don't tell me you didn't make it. RUTGER!" Clarine screamed, her voice carrying for at least a mile. "Where is he?!"

Could it be that she had made it to Etruria before him? Or could it be that he was in some other forest? There weren't that many near Aquelia, besides this one, but maybe he found another one. Still, it seemed as if Rutger would have traveled to the one Clarine would think of first. Clarine began to walk through the forest, stomping loudly on the ground.

"Looking for me?" Looking around, she saw him, smirking at her.

"You've been watching me this entire time, haven't you?" she demanded to know. His growing smirk answered her question. "Ooh! You made me worry for nothing! Come on, we need to get back to the palace. You need to clean up, as do I. I'll have father fetch some nice clothes for you, so you can look presentable to General Cecilia." Rutger shook his head.

"I'm not going to wear those stiff clothes that your brother wears all the time. Or all that armor." Clarine sighed, climbing onto her horse.

"Fine. I'll try to have father fetch you some of his old clothing that is not stiff or too fancy for you. Alright?" Rutger nodded. "Good. Now get on my horse; we're riding back to Aquelia as fast as possible!" Rutger laughed slightly, climbing up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her torso, feeling Clarine go stiff. He smirked wider. "Why so stiff?" he asked, teasing.

"You..." Clarine began, but relaxed. "Don't fall off," she told him, smirking. Kicking Priscilla (her horse) into a gallop, she began back towards Aquelia.

After about forty-five minutes, they arrived back at the Reglay mansion. Putting Priscilla in the stables, Clarine and Rutger rushed inside.

"Let's see... Where would father be?" Licking her lips, Clarine asked the nearest maid, getting the response that he was in the meeting room with General Cecilia. "Could you get him for me?" she asked. "Tell him it's extremely important." The maid nodded and rushed off.

"Clarine, what is it?" was the first thing Pent asked coming to see her.

"Father, we need to hurry. Rutger and I need to wash up quickly, before we announce everything. So, can you please get some type of clothing for him? Nothing stiff, though. Or any capes and armor. Something simple, please." Pent nodded.

"So, you're Rutger?" he asked the young man beside his daughter. Rutger nodded.

"Father! Please, we don't have time!" Clarine rushed him. Pent laughed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. Clarine, Rutger, get washed up quickly. And Clarine, dress nicely." Clarine scoffed at her father.

"When don't I dress nicely?" she asked him, smiling. He shook his head, grinning.

"Just hurry up." A few maids escorted Rutger and Clarine away into some separate bathing areas. They cleaned quickly, washing the dirt and stench off. When Rutger got out, he found the stack of clothes Pent had generously given him.

They were older clothes, but nice nonetheless. A dark blue shirt, black pants, and a silver overcoat with golden trimming outlining the ends and middle. His boots were also silver. Pent had also generously provided him with a silver belt, that had a golden buckle and some dark blue fingerless gloves. He dressed quickly, making sure everything was correctly put on and looked nice. Running a hand through his wet locks, he tried to straighten them out. He normally wouldn't have cared this much for his looks, but he figured it was the least he could do for Clarine. She was sacrificing so much for him.

Walking out, he saw a maid waiting for him.

"Lady Clarine instructed me to wait for you. She is getting ready at the moment. Please follow me; we must wait downstairs for her." Rutger nodded wordlessly, following the woman down the spiraling stair case.

Clarine let the maids put her hair up, braiding it up into a bun. Putting an ornament around her forehead, they placed a few sapphire clips in her hair, and curled the ends of the long strands hanging down beside her face. Next, they began to dress her in one of her most elegant dresses. It was a sapphire blue, to match her clips, and went down to the floor. It was fit tightly, to show off her curves. The dress pooled around her feet, so her white boots couldn't be seen. Around her waist was a belt of different jewels, chained together. Pulling some white gloves on (that almost went up to her shoulders) Clarine was ready to go. The maids placed a diamond necklace, to draw attention to Clarine's long, slender neck. The dress top only went to her collar bone, and the sleeves covered only her shoulders. Lastly, she placed a long see-through scarf around her shoulders, to give a more sophisticated look. She was finished and looked perfect.

The maids escorted her down, to where she met the dressed up Rutger. It brought a large smile to Clarine's face to see Rutger in Etrurian clothing. He looked so nice!

"So this is what you look like dressed up," Clarine said, looping her arm around his. "I love it."

"You look nice. It's unusual to see you without a short skirt on." Clarine rolled her eyes.

"I do have long dresses. This one is one of my favorites."

"I like it." The two lapsed into silence as they approached the room where everyone was in. Clarine could see her father, mother, Klein, Tate, their daughter, General Cecilia, Holyn, and shockingly enough, the prince.

She walked in, attracting all attention on her. "I'm sorry for the wait... but I had to make a stop before I got cleaned up."

"A stop?" Louise asked, cocking her head, confused. "To where?"

"General Cecilia, Tate... My dream came true." The two furrowed their brows, confused. "He does love me."

"What... are you talking about?" Cecilia asked Clarine.

"I'm not going to marry Holyn," Clarine told them, closing her eyes. Louise gasped loudly, covering her mouth with a pink gloved hand. "While I was on my journey, I met the man I've loved for the last three years. The one who... had left me during the war because I was too young." Opening her eyes, Clarine swallowed, nervously. "Mother, Holyn, I want you to meet Rutger."

"Rutger?!" Klein's voice rang out, surprised. Mildain was also shocked. Rutger walked in, looking at everyone. Clarine stood beside him, taking a deep breath.

"Mother, father has already approved. I want to marry Rutger."

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Holyn stood up, yelling. "He's nothing!" Clarine turned to him, glaring.

"He may not be nobility, but he's good enough for me! He's risked his life fighting in a war that saved this country and entire continent! And I love him more than life itself."

"Clarine..." Louise began, but was interrupted by Clarine.

"If I do not have your permission to marry Rutger, then I will resign from being the Sorcery General-in-waiting, and take my leave of Etruria."

"Of course not!" Louise told her. "You'll marry him, if you truly love him." Louise smiled. "We believe in love, not nobility." She held Pent's hand when saying this. "And, why would we not let you marry him when we let Klein marry Tate?" Clarine smiled gratefully.

"This is ridiculous! Why would you let someone like her marry someone like him?!" Holyn shouted. Klein glared at him.

"Why wouldn't they? Rutger is no different than my wife. Are you saying my parents shouldn't have let me marry Tate?" Holyn grit his teeth.

"It's disgraceful. We're nobles. We shouldn't be intermixing with peasants!"

"My wife was once a peasant," Pent told him, glaring as well. "Please, Holyn, leave this mansion immediately. You have offended my family, and as Lord of this mansion, I will not have you disrespecting my wife, son, daughter-in-law, daughter, and my future son-in-law. Leave now." Holyn stood up, furious. As he walked away, he pulled a dagger out of his coat, whirling around.

He aimed the dagger at Clarine, and thrust it towards her. It would go straight through her neck. Clarine, completely shocked from the attack, couldn't respond.

"Clarine!"

_'Is this the end?'_

End Chapter

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. Like really soon.

Anyways, here is a preview!

_"So, Clarine, who is this? Is he... a lover? Maybe from the war?" The lady, who's name was Lecia, asked, though her tone only displayed malicious intent._

_"He is not a lover, Lady Lecia," Clarine told her, her eyes narrowing. "He is my fiancee, though."_

_"And what happened to Lord Holyn?" Lecia leaned in close to whisper something that none of the other Etrurian nobles could hear. "Was he too good for war trash like you?" Clarine's eyes widened, and she stepped away from Lecia quickly._

_They had always called her that, now. War trash. She wasn't fit for the Etrurian Nobility any longer. Women didn't go to war, and they definitely didn't try to be the Sorcery General. They had ridiculed her, telling her she was no longer a lady. She was just "War trash"._

_Rutger had heard what the girl said. And, unlike his shocked fiancee, who wasn't saying anything to defend herself, Rutger would. No one ever insulted Clarine like that. _

I love Rutger :D Him and his interactions with Etrurian nobles are always so fun to write.

Anyways, please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm such a liar. I say, Oh, I'll update in one week. Well, it's been one month.

Excuses? Well, I do have three! One, exams. I wasn't on the computer hardly at all that week. Two, I had some viruses on the computer that we finally got rid of last night. :D And three, I haven't been on Fanfiction much at all. I actually have like 20 some stories in my inbox waiting to be read. I've been really lazy.

Well, on the plus side at least we get more RutgerxClarine romance. And much more Rutger interaction.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 8

She closed her eyes, scared to death. But, the dagger never made contact with her skin. Instead, Rutger stepped in front of her, deflecting the dagger away from her. The dagger clattered to the floor, not even a scratch on Rutger.

Pent was furious, as was Louise, Cecilia, Klein, and everyone else in the room.

But their fury compared nothing to Rutger's fury. It was the same protective surge that he'd always get around Clarine. That same vengeance he had always whenever anyone attacked Clarine. Or hurt her. It was that same anger he felt when his clan had been killed, while he was spared. That fury that gave him his blood lust. He would kill Holyn.

Definitely kill Holyn. Because no one laid a finger on his Clarine.

"Rutger..." Clarine grabbed his arm. "Please, don't." Rutger regarded her coldly, completely furious with Holyn. "I want him dead, too. But you can't kill him..."

"Why not?" his voice was sharp, cold, and angry. Clarine took a deep breath, but hugged his arm.

"Because if you do, then you'll be killed. The prince will take care of this," Clarine whispered, beginning to cry. At the sight of her tears, Rutger calmed down, slightly. He decided to comfort the girl, rather than killing her ex-fiancee.

"Holyn," Mildain began, standing beside the man, "I will not tolerate what I've seen here. You attempted to kill one of our highest generals. That is punishable by death." Holyn whipped his head around, shocked at the prince. "You must have forgotten," Mildain began softly, "I worked with both of these people during the war. They were assets to our team." Holyn trembled, in shame, fury, and fear. "I will let Lord Pent decide what to do with you, though."

"I'll talk to Clarine about it," Pent responded. "But, for right now, I want him out of my mansion and into the nearest jail cell." Miladin nodded, agreeing softly. Pent motioned for some servants and told them to fetch some Etrurian soldiers. In about ten minutes, Holyn was arrested and lead out of the mansion. Hopefully to never be seen again.

"I'm sorry about that," Clarine told them.

"It wasn't your fault," Pent reassured. "If anything, it was ours. We shouldn't have been forcing you to marry someone." Clarine smiled at them.

"So, does this mean Rutger and I can get married?" Pent nodded.

"And while you were gone, I've already planned your wedding! We need to go over a few things, but for the most part... You two could get married in as short as a month!" Louise grinned cheerfully. "But before that, I'd love to get to know you, Rutger. You have to have done something special to make my daughter fall head-over-heels in love with you." Clarine blushed slightly, but held tightly to Rutger.

"When am I going to become Sorcery General?" Clarine asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tonight, we hope," Mildain answered her. "Percival is getting everything prepared."

"Umm... General Cecilia... you don't mind stepping down?" Cecilia shook her head.

"Relieved, really. I think I'll visit some other countries now. Visit Roy and Lilina again." Clarine nodded, gratefully.

"I didn't want you to be upset..." she began, but Cecilia shook her head.

"I'm not upset at all. You deserve this position much more than I." As an after thought she added, "Plus, you'll be following in your father's footsteps." Clarine smiled even wider.

"I will, won't I?"

"You've already surpassed me, Clarine," Pent told her. "I may be better at magic than you, but you're much better with staves. And you're faster than me. Plus," he added, "You and Rutger make a much better team than your mother and I ever did." Louise nodded.

"Definitely much better. General Roy was lucky to have you," she told Clarine. Clarine smiled brightly, latching onto Rutger's arm.

"I'm lucky to have been in that war! Without it, I wouldn't have met Rutger!" Clarine smiled at him, and Rutger looked down at her, amused.

"My Lord Pent, General Percival has arrived," a maid announced.

"It's time, Clarine," Pent told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, nodding.

"My prince, we are ready." Mildain nodded, leading the way out of the mansion.

"The official ceremony will be at the palace. Please get into the carriage," Mildain told them, gesturing to the waiting carriages. Rutger and Clarine sat together, Cecilia, Percival and Mildain sat in another carriage, and finally Tate, Klein, their daughter, Pent and Louise sat in the last carriage.

"I'm nervous," Clarine admitted to Rutger.

"Clarine, if you can defeat dragons, I'm sure you can do this realitive ease." Clarine shook her head.

"I'd much rather face dragons than the Etrurian court!" She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "They're much more intimidating!"

"What happened to my fearless, I'm-better-than-anyone Clarine that I always knew?" Clarine rolled her eyes, grinning.

"She was replaced by the I'm-scared-to-death-of-this-Etrurian-court-and-this-upcoming-meeting Clarine!" Rutger couldn't help but laugh at her softly.

"You'll do fine, Clarine." He gripped her chin, loosely, "If I can marry you, than you can become the Sorcery General. The first one seemed impossible, but it's going to happen. You're nervous, and this seems impossible, but it'll go over fine." Bringing her closer to him, he kissed her. Quick and light, just a simple brush of lips, but it completely washed away Clarine's nervousness.

"I love you," she told him, smiling ear to ear.

"I know," he responded. The carriage stopped, and the two got out. Clarine gave his hand a squeeze, smiling nervously at him. He nodded at her, his face emotionless. He never did like to show people what he was feeling in public! Clarine giggled at that.

"Ready?" Pent asked her, walking up behind her. Clarine took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

Who would have thought that becoming one of the highest generals in Etruria would have such a simple ceremony? She had to take a few oaths, listen to a few things, and say a few more things, and then, the king knighted her, officially making her the new Sorcery General of Etruria.

The applause Clarine received was deafening. She smiled ear-to-ear, though. She knew she had deserved this position--more than any other girl.

Speaking of any other girl, Clarine could have laughed at the expressions on the female nobles faces! They were so jealous of her! And quite mad, it seemed. It made Clarine smile even wider. They had always mocked her for studying so much these last three years. They had always made fun of her horrible singing voice that she had inherited from her mother. They had always made fun of her mother's lack of nobility status, and as of late, her brother's wife. Clarine had always defended her family fiercely, her retorts scathing.

But now! The king was talking to her. The king and the prince. And all three of the leading generals. And all the Etrurian military was saluting her. Of course, some of them were mad, too. How could some little 16 year old noble girl come in out of nowhere and take one of the highest positions in Etruria?

Simple. She had been off fighting in General Roy's army, fighting side-by-side to each of the three General's of Etruria, side-by-side to the Prince, and helping to defeat the King of Bern. Sure, she might not have been in the military, but she had been now. She was captured by the enemy, freed by Rutger, and then she trained and did her share of the work in the war. She trained and became an intelligent, respectable, strong woman of Etruria.

She may not have known a lot about military strategies, but her father and General Cecilia had helped her with that. Her father had even given her some battle tactics from and old tactician that had saved the world 20 years before.

She had enough strength to be in the military. She knew the horrors of war first hand. She knew how rough it was. It wasn't like she was a naive little girl. She knew how to fight, how to kill, how to protect, how to save. She was a Valkriye, a strong one at that, too!

So, because of that, she rightfully deserved her position as the new Sorcery General of Etruria. No one could say anything against it, because it rightfully belonged to her. She worked so hard for it!

"Clarine Reglay, congratulations," Mildain told her, being the first to congratulate her. "You are the youngest person to have ever achieved this position." Clarine smiled proudly at that.

"Thank you, my prince," she replied, "for letting me become this General. I'll do all I can for Etruria."

"I know you will, Clarine." He smiled softly at her, gesturing with his eyes towards Rutger. "Will you make your announcement?"

"I will. Just not at the moment. I'll do it at the banquet." Mildain nodded.

"I wish you the most luck." Clarine nodded her thanks. The prince excused himself, leaving Clarine to be bombarded by all the others. Congratulations were thrown at her, some men tried to ask her to marry them, and other women sneered their congratulations. Clarine couldn't help but smirk at them.

"Clarine." Clarine whirled around, ignoring everyone who was rushing at her, to find that voice. The voice of her dreams. Where was he?

"Rutger?" Clarine called, causing a hush to envelop the surrounding crowd. Who was Rutger? Her violet eyes scanned faces, hair, clothing, everything she could. But he was gone already! Of course, Clarine mentally lectured herself. Why would he be out in the open?

"Excuse me! Please, excuse me! I must freshen up," Clarine told the surrounding crowd, rushing away from them. Hopefully Rutger would follow her. He better.

Once she got towards the washing room, she saw him, leaning against the wall.

"Took you awhile," he told her. Clarine grinned brightly.

"Sorry. I seem to be quite popular today," she joked. He shook his head at her, though she saw a small grin on his face. "So... Rutger... are you ready?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean... ready to... be... well... in the Etrurian society. It's not too late if you want to... leave... I mean... I don't want you to! But just in case..." Rutger shook his head.

"I'm here. And I'm not leaving." Clarine hugged him, surprising the Swordsmaster.

"Thank you so much! Now," she said, wagging her finger, "I'm going to wash up and look more presentable. So, give me just a second." Rutger nodded, and watched as she turned into the washroom. He waited a few minutes and then she came back out, having washed her face, straightened her hair, and made sure her outfit looked alright.

"Ready?" she asked him, smiling. He nodded. "We're going to walk in there together, okay? Escort me in." Rutger had to crack a grin at the old commanding tone she used. It reminded him of the spoiled little 13 year old girl again. It was good to know she hadn't completely changed.

He looped his arm around her's, and the two walked towards the ballroom where the reception was being held. They opened the doors, and once everyone realized who had walked in, talking immediately stopped. All Etrurian nobles had there eyes on their new Sorcery General and the new man holding her arm.

Clarine smiled at them, though Rutger remained emotionless. Though, there might have been a bit of a scowl on his face.

"Who... is that?" Clarine could hear whispers begin to surface.

"Is he from Bern?"

"He doesn't look like nobility."

"What happened to Holyn?"

Finally, one of Clarine's worst enemies, a brash Etrurian noble lady (who was a distant cousin of the prince, Clarine thought) spoke up. "So, Clarine, who is this? Is he... a lover? Maybe from the war?" The lady, who's name was Lecia, asked, though her tone only displayed malicious intent.

"He is not a lover, Lady Lecia," Clarine told her, her eyes narrowing. "He is my fiancee, though."

"And what happened to Lord Holyn?" Lecia leaned in close to whisper something that none of the other Etrurian nobles could hear. "Was he too good for war trash like you?" Clarine's eyes widened, and she stepped away from Lecia quickly.

They had always called her that, now. War trash. She wasn't fit for the Etrurian Nobility any longer. Women didn't go to war, and they definitely didn't try to be the Sorcery General. They had ridiculed her, telling her she was no longer a lady. She was just "War trash".

Rutger had heard what the girl said. And, unlike his shocked fiancee, who wasn't saying anything to defend herself, Rutger would. No one ever insulted Clarine like that.

"War trash?" Rutger echoed, glaring at the woman. "We saved you," he began, his eyes flashing dangerously. "We risked our lives to save people like you. And how dare you insult her?" Rutger took a deep breath, trying to restrain himself. It was quite hard. "Did you know," he began leaning close to the girl, "that I kill anyone who insults, or tries to hurt, Clarine?" The woman's eyes widened, and she took a sharp breath. "Did you know that I have no problems killing Etrurian nobility? Did you know I've done it before? I have no qualms of killing anyone." Rutger smirked at her. "And that includes you."

"Y-you couldn't!" Lecia began, her voice trembling.

"I couldn't?" Rutger whispered, grinning. "I easily could." He gestured towards the sword hanging at his side.

"Rutger!" Clarine held his arm. "As much as I wish... You can't." She gestured with her eyes towards the room. The room filled with staring faces at them. Those who had heard what Rutger said (which were few) were looking away from him, mostly scared of this new man that their Sorcery General was going to marry.

Those who hadn't heard him, or Lecia, were confused to why they were speaking in hushed tones.

"That's right! Listen to your woman," Lecia sneered.

"...."

"Rutger, calm down. She'll get what she deserves later on." Clarine grinned and Rutger could see the spark of evil in her eyes. "Anyways, we have more important things to do than to waste our time on someone like her. I think the Prince has a seat saved for us near him. By Percival, Douglass, and my brother." Clarine smirked at Lecia. Lecia growled, upset that she, a cousin of the prince, didn't even get to sit near him.

The two walked to their seats, sitting beside the prince and the king. Percival gave her a small grin, while Cecilia all out smiled. Douglass nodded his head in approval to Clarine and Rutger.

"Who is this?" the king asked Clarine, gesturing towards Rutger.

"My fiancee. We worked together in the war," Clarine told him, smiling.

"I remember him quite well," Douglass began, "as he and Clarine were the ones who held me from attacking their army when we were fighting because of the Coup-d'etat. I always attacked Clarine because she couldn't fight back, but Rutger was always there, holding his sword dangerously. I knew if I happened to hit her, I wouldn't live very long." Douglass chuckled. Clarine grinned.

"So, do you wish to make the announcement now?" Mildain asked her. Clarine nodded.

"Yes. My speech, I guess." Mildain nodded, and he silenced the room. Clarine took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I never, ever thought I'd be at this position. I remembered as a little girl, all I wanted was to be the prettiest of all Eturian ladies. But, when I was 12, I had was captured by Bern's forces. A young man watching the prison let me escape, placing me on a horse, and sending me out into the battlefield. That is where I met Roy and joined his army. The same man that released me, I talked into being on our side. His name was Rutger.

"As the war went along, I grew and matured, becoming a strong fighter for the army. I was so excited when I was given a new horse and promoted to the rank of Valkyrie. After that, I was in every battle. And, not far from my side was the same man who had saved me from the prison-- Rutger. Midway through the war, I decided I wanted to become the Sorcery General of Etruria. And, once I came back from the war, that was my sole goal. I had nothing else besides that.

"And here, now, I have achieved it. But not only that, but I was reunited with that man from the war. The same one who was always by my side, the one who I fell in love with. And now, three years later, this man has agreed to give up his old life and become a part of Etruria. I'd like everyone to meet my fiancee, Rutger." Clarine gestured to the Swordsmaster. "The engagement with Holyn, as many of you are wondering, was broken off during my trip. We weren't compatible for each other. This, I'd like to point out, is before I reunited with Rutger.

"So, all in all, to end my speech, I'd like to thank everyone who helped me get this far. General Cecilia, General Percival, I owe you both so much. My father and mother and brother, for always being there. Lady Tate for giving me the courage to pursue things I never would have imagined. The prince and king for letting me rise to this honor. And, above all, Rutger. Because he was the one who inspired me to grow stronger, to push myself to be the best I could. I'm so glad... that we are together, finally." Clarine smiled at him, tears flooding her eyes.

"Let's eat and be merry!" The king announced, causing conversations and voices to erupt everywhere. "Because," the king continued, "This is the celebration of our new General, and the celebration of her engagement!" Yells rang out, congratulating Clarine and Rutger. Surprisingly, the majority of the Etrurian Nobility seemed to accept the couple into their ranks.

But that could be because the king and prince were there beside them. Who would dare speak out against a marriage blessed by the king, prince, and two of the three head generals? No one that wished to live, or at least retain Etrurian nobility.

"Clarine..." Rutger began in a low whisper, meaning whatever he would say was to be heard by her ears only, "thank you." Clarine smiled at him, wiping her eyes.

"No, thank you." Smiling, she gripped his hand, tightly. "Thank you for everything. You've made me who I am today. You've made me... someone who I can admire and be proud." Clarine wiped her eyes again, as a new batch of tears had slid down her soft, peach cheeks.

"Clarine..." Rutger trailed off, not used to seeing his fiancee cry so much. He was used to seeing the spoiled little noble girl, who had to tough it out in a bloody, dangerous war. Not this strong, emotional, thankful woman, who was finally seeing beyond her nobility.

"I'm sorry," she finally told him. "I've been crying a lot, haven't I? I guess I'm just not used... to having you back." Rutger smiled at her softly.

"You'll get used to it, though." Clarine's eyes brightened.

"So... you're going to stay? No matter what?"

"I'll try my best," he told her softly. "I want to stay with you." And those words made Clarine's night.

* * *

She smiled, looking out of her large, balcony window. Her blonde locks were hanging down, swishing around her waist anytime she moved. The silk, pink nightgown she wore went to her ankles, and it was sleeveless. Not very appropriate attire to see anyone, so Clarine was shocked when there was a knocking at her large maple door.

_'Who would come here at night? They are ruining my daydreaming about Rutger!' _Clarine couldn't help but think sourly. She opened the door, shocked to see Rutger.

"Ru-rutger! What are you doing!" Clarine hastily tried to cover herself up the best she could. "This is com-completely inappropriate! Yo-you shouldn't see me at night! We are not married!" Clarine's face was completely red.

"Clarine..." Rutger began, taking a deep breath.

"Do you know what could happen if a maid saw you here?! Rutger..." Clarine took a look down the hallways, seeing nobody, grabbed Rutger's arm and pulled him inside her room. Shutting her door, then her curtains, she sat down on the bed, covering herself with a blanket. "What's wrong?"

Rutger decided not to say anything, instead grabbing her chin and tilting her head towards his. He then kissed her, deeply. Breaking apart, Clarine blinked a few times, wondering why Rutger was doing this?

"I have to... tell you something." Clarine patted her bed, which Rutger sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, Rutger?"

"I don't know if I can be a good noble. I could disgrace your name. I could tarnish your family's name. I'm nothing but a--" Clarine placed a hand on his mouth.

"I don't care. Three years ago, I would have. But not now. Rutger, if anyone says you disgrace my family name, well, they can just shove a fire spell down their throats. Because I don't care. I care about you. I'm willing to give everything up to be with you." Rutger looked into her bright purple eyes and could see that she truly meant it.

She would, in a heart-beat, give everything up to be with him.

"So please," Clarine began, stroking his face, "don't worry. I don't care anymore what anyone says." He could tell she was lying. Of course Clarine cared. She always cared. "Well," Clarine started to re-phrase, seeing his look, "I do care. But, I'm not going to let it interfere with our relationship." And that Rutger knew that was true. "So, don't worry," she told him, beginning to lay down on her gigantic bed, "it doesn't matter what type of noble you are. Because if I don't care, you shouldn't either. It's about us, right?"

"I suppose so." Clarine rolled her eyes.

"My family approves. The prince and king approve. The highest Generals of Etruria approve. Roy and Lilina approve, and if Roy approves something, then Queen Guinevere will approve, so really, why should it matter if some low ranking nobles don't approve? They don't have as much authority as Roy does, right? And since I'm close friends with Lilina, who is Roy's soon-to-be wife, then we're in the clear. Nothing matters, then." Rutger finally smiled at that. She was right. If the highest ranking people in Elibe approved of their relationship, and her family approved, why does it matter?

It doesn't matter, he told himself. She was right. It was all about them.

He leaned down, kissing her on the lips. Clarine felt his tongue brushing over her lips, so she opened her mouth, letting him explore. Their tongues danced together, Clarine couldn't help but think. Breaking apart, Clarine smiled at him.

"I take it that means that you believe me?" She grinned.

"Yes," he told her, somewhat crossly (mostly because _she_ had broken off the kiss and he hadn't particularly wanted to end it just then) "You're right." Clarine smiled proudly. She loved it when Rutger said she was right.

Rutger had to smile at her smile. She was so beautiful when she smiled. He couldn't resist kissing her. This time, he hovered over top of her, so the kiss could be much more passionate. And it definitely was.

Clarine lost all track of time when Rutger kissed her. And continued to kiss her. It felt like time had stood still for them, but Clarine knew that wasn't true. But it didn't matter at the moment.

All that mattered was Rutger. And those lips against hers.

End Chapter

* * *

:D Nice, non-cliffy ending. I think.

Okay, preview for next chapter:

_She had always imagined that Rutger would be so affectionate when they were in private. He would kiss her everywhere, he would be sweet and caring, he would treat her fragilely and gently, and she would be his everything. She had always imagined that Rutger would always wake her up with kisses, or when she would wake up, he would be looking at her, admiring her beauty. Or in the rare event that she would wake up first, she would cuddle up against him and listen to his heartbeat._

_Clarine had always imagined that they would cuddle often and always hold hands. They would train together, work together, and learn how to be the most powerful team like her parents were. They would have wonderful children, like six or seven. Or more. Clarine always wanted to have a lot of kids._

_Yet, none of that would happen. Clarine would be lucky if she had one child with the way Rutger acted! Would there be any romance in their relationship?  
_

Yay! Problems! We get to actually start seeing them have problems. So far, they've just been clinging to each other (well, at least Clarine has) Soon enough, though, we get to see the bad stuff.

Other things coming up next chapter: Clarine gets in a fight with her parents, Lecia and Rutger interact, she starts her job as Sorcery General, and of course, the best of the best, Clarine and Rutger get married! :D

Well, I'll try to update soon! Two chapters left! And then I can post the sequel (which is sadly only on its third chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Valentines Day! I decided to update. And this chapter is pretty fitting for Valentines Day, too! Clarine and Rutger will get married!

_**Flashback**_

_'Thoughts'  
_

* * *

Chapter 9

Clarine hadn't a clue what time it was when Rutger finally left her room the night before. It was well after midnight, she knew that much. At least no one had seen them. She made sure of that. The rumors would fly if someone had seen them. Even if they hadn't done anything last night but kiss and talk, there would be nasty rumors about their relationship. Which would definitely cause problems.

Clarine sighed, brushing her hair. Like her relationship didn't already cause problems in the Etrurian community. A normal relationship would always have problems, but to add on nobility and ranks and social status' and things like that, well, this relationship was so much more complicated already! She knew it wasn't going to be easy sailing with Rutger from now on. They had clashing personalities, and eventually, after they got used to each other again, it would begin to show. No matter how much she had matured and changed, she knew that she was still Clarine. The same spoiled little noble girl from the war. And Rutger was still Rutger.

He had made her cry, he had made her furious, and she had annoyed him to no end. There was no way that that would never happen again. They would get mad at each other, annoy each other, and Rutger would most likely make her cry at some point in time.

Thinking that, though, made Clarine smile. They would always make up. They would always love each other, because after three years of not seeing each other, they still loved each other. Their love would last, she knew it.

But what about the Etrurian Nobility? Clarine dreaded going to meetings, that she now had to attend because of her promotion. Old stuffy men with their gossiping stuck-up wives who surely disproved her engagement would lead them to be bitter towards her. Clarine knew she would be miserable.

At least she had friends. Tate, Cecilia, Lilina, Fir, Sue, Percival, Mildain. Some of the most influential people on the continent. For goodness sakes, her best friend was Lilina! Lilina, fiancee of Roy. Roy, who saved Elibe from dragons, Roy who became the leader of the Etrurian army, Roy who took Bern back for Guinevere, Roy who liberated Sacae and saved the Kutolah clan, Roy who liberated the Western Isles from Etruria's noble's rule, Roy who commanded total authority wherever he went.

And if Lilina was her friend, then Roy had to slightly, kinda, possibly, maybe like her. And if the most powerful person on the continent liked her, well then, Clarine figured she was in the clear. Who cares if those lowly Etrurians didn't approve of her marriage? She was marrying Rutger for love and they wouldn't change that.

Finally dressed, Clarine exited her room, walking down the spiraling stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother and father sat there, talking quietly. Their talking stopped as soon as they saw Clarine. Odd.

"Is Rutger down, yet?" Clarine asked her parents, sitting gracefully on a chair. Pent shook his head.

"No. According to the maids, he left early this morning for something. I believe he's on the training grounds." Clarine nodded, feeling a little upset. Rutger didn't wait for her. Rutger didn't sneak into her room, lean over her, and wake her up with sweet kisses.

She shouldn't have expected that, though.

"But Clarine... we want to talk to you, first," Louise began. "We know you're extremely happy with Rutger... But we want to make sure you're not rushing everything." Clarine shook her head. "I know you say you're not, but just stop and think for a second. You've only seen him for three days, counting the day that you met him on your journey."

"But I was with him for a year in the war!"

"It was a war, darling," Louise told her gently. "And you were only thirteen. You didn't have the best... judgment." Clarine's eyes clouded with anger. "Clarine, we're not trying to stop your wedding. We understand that you love him. But, it's just, we don't want you to make a grave mistake."

"I'm not!"

"Clarine," Pent tried to reason, "what happens in thirty years if you realize you really never loved him? What happens when you have a child and a few years later realize that you rushed things?"

"We just don't want you to be hurt."

"What about Klein?! You never had a talk like this with him."

"When Klein and Tate were married, Klein was twenty-two. You're sixteen." Clarine felt her fury rising.

"I have to be able to make some of my own decisions. I'm not foolish. I am the Sorcery General of Etruria." Louise nodded patiently.

"We know, dear. And we're proud of you. But aren't you rushing things? Maybe you should wait a few years to get married."

"Now... w-w-w-WAIT a second," Clarine began, her fury speeding up her words, "just a few days ago, I was engaged to marry Holyn! How can you say I should wait a few years to get married! You hypocrite!" Louise flinched back at her daughter's tone.

"Clarine, calm down," Pent told her, his eyes narrowing. "You do not need to use that tone with your mother."

"Clarine, sweetie, we engaged you to Holyn to get the Etrurian Nobility off of our back. We had a feeling you would never like Holyn." Clarine's nostrils flared once, but then she looked down, calming down.

"I just... want to marry Rutger. I don't want... him to... leave..." Clarine whispered to them. Pent and Louise looked at each other, then tenderly looked at Clarine.

"Why would he leave, honey?" Louise asked her, reaching out to stroke her hair. Clarine sniffed once, hastily wiping her eyes.

"Because... he left me once... I don't... want to go through that again..." Clarine was trying so hard not to cry.

"Clarine..." Pent also reached out to stroke her hair, "if you're so sure you love him, then we won't stop your wedding." Clarine looked up, nodding.

"Thank you." She smiled at them. "Now... can I go see Rutger?" Louise nodded. Clarine grinned and hugged her parents. "If I make a mistake, I want to make it. That's how I grow up, right?" she whispered to them, then walked away.

* * *

Rutger had been training for a few hours. He was back in his Sacaen garb, seeing as he had no other clothes. Which was fine for him since he hated the stiff Etrurian wardrobes. Actually, he hated most things from Etruria. And the majority of the population.

Sighing, he continued to slash the poor training dummies to death. In the past few hours, Rutger kept wondering if maybe he should leave the stuffy Etrurian capital. But that wouldn't be fair to Clarine, who already had enough pressure on her young shoulders. Being one of the top Generals in the nation, being under constant scrutiny by the idiotic nobles, and getting ready for a marriage couldn't be easy. He was surprised that she was as calm as she was. Maybe the pressure just hadn't gotten to her yet.

Rutger shrugged, attacking the dummy once more. But he stopped his slicing, hearing someone approach. It wasn't anyone he knew, either. Clarine was quieter than this person, maids weren't as careful as this person was, and Clarine's family were lighter on their feet because of the wars they had been in.

"Who is there?" He heard a curse and a woman walked out. It was the same woman from the night before-- Lecia. "What do you want?" he asked her coldly.

"I want to know why you actually are staying here. You could have beautiful Sacean women falling to your feet, but yet you picked one of us. An Etrurian noble." Rutger turned away from her, deeming her not important and a waste of breath. "Excuse me! I am speaking to you!" Rutger continued to ignore her. "How dare you!" The woman stomped up to him, pulling back her hand to slap him. Rutger gripped her wrist before she could even move it.

"It's none of your business why I am here and why I picked Clarine. Even if I told you, it'd be a waste of breath because you could never understand it." Lecia recoiled, trying to pry her hand from his strong grip.

"S-stop it! Let go of me at once, you savage! Y-You're hurting me!" Rutger merely tightened his grip on her wrist. "I think you're breaking it!"

"If I ever catch you speaking one word to my fiancee, especially any type of an insult, I will kill you." Lecia tried to escape his bone-crushing grip. He just tightened his grip. "I don't want you near her."

"O-okay! Let go!" Lecia cried out in pain as a snap sounded throughout the training grounds. Rutger let go of her wrist, glaring at the woman. She was in tears, gripping her broken wrist.

"Get out." Lecia nodded, holding her hand to her chest, running out of the area. He resumed his training, his slashes fiercer and angrier than before.

"Rutger!" Rutger heard his name called a few minutes later. He recognized the caller as being Clarine. "Rutger!" Clarine walked into the training grounds, huffing. Rutger gave her a side-long glance and then returned to his training. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Clarine asked, approaching him.

"Why would I?" he asked her.

"Because then we could have ate breakfast together, we could have trained together, we could have spent the day together!"

"We could still spend the day together," Rutger remarked. Clarine pouted beside him.

"It's just not the same!" Rutger shrugged, not particularly caring. "And you don't even care!" Rutger decided not to respond. Because she was right-- he didn't care. "Is this how it's going to be when we're married?" Clarine asked, sitting on the ground, watching him mutilate a training dummy.

"Probably." That made Clarine's heart sink just a bit. No morning kisses? No sweet romance? Nothing like that? None of her daydreams would come true!

She had always imagined that Rutger would be so affectionate when they were in private. He would kiss her everywhere, he would be sweet and caring, he would treat her gently and as if she were fragile, and she would be his everything. She had always imagined that Rutger would always wake her up with kisses, or when she would wake up, he would be looking at her, admiring her beauty. Or in the rare event that she would wake up first, she would cuddle up against him and listen to his heartbeat.

Clarine had always imagined that they would cuddle often and always hold hands. They would train together, work together, and learn how to be the most powerful team like her parents were. They would have wonderful children, like six or seven. Or more. Clarine always wanted to have a lot of kids.

Yet, none of that would happen. Clarine would be lucky if she had one child with the way Rutger acted! Would there be any romance in their relationship?

"Why are you sulking?" Rutger asked her, briefly pausing to look at her.

"Because! You're not romantic!" Rutger raised his eyebrows, looking at her rather strangely.

"What?"

"You don't do anything romantic!" Clarine exclaimed.

"Aren't late night visits to your room romantic?" Rutger asked her, beginning to glare. Clarine turned away, having forgotten about that.

"Well, yes! But..."

"Clarine," Rutger began, sitting down beside her, "I'm not affectionate. I never have been and I never will be," he told her. "I know you know this." Clarine looked down, knowing that yes, he wasn't affectionate.

"But... can't you be?" she pleaded with him.

"No." Clarine sighed, her temper flaring. She had to keep calm, though. Rutger frowned briefly, seeing Clarine trying not to lash out. "I can try, I guess," he finally told her. Clarine's bright violet eyes seemed to sparkle at that.

"Thank you!" With that, she threw her arms around him. He smiled softly, gingerly returning the hug.

Yeah, Rutger began to think, Clarine was completely worth some affection. Anything to make her happy.

* * *

Clarine was relieved. Rutger was still here after a month. Of course, she wished that she wasn't here. True to her predictions, the nobles treated her badly. For, she realized, three main reasons. One: Her young age but yet she was a general. Which meant she outranked them. Two: Her fiancee was a Sacaen, though he looked like he was from Bern. Not only that but her brother's marriage to an Ilian. Three: Jealousy. They were so jealous that the prince and king both approved of almost anything she did. They were jealous that she was treated like a friend while the prince and king couldn't really stand them. Not only that but Percival, the now Great General and the King's adviser (since Douglass had stepped down) was a personal friend of Clarine's and her mentor.

So, needless to say, the meetings that Clarine attended were miserable, unless it was with the highest ranking Etrurians, like the prince, the king, the three Generals (the new Knight General was rather kind to Clarine, which was good), and typically the ambassador's, which now included Klein. But the highest ranking Etrurians didn't meet often. No, instead it was long, tiring, un-important meetings with little nobles. Clarine could barely put up with them. The nobles always insulted her, ignored her when she spoke, and would never acknowledge her. They believed she was a fool.

Clarine was sick and tired of it. Part of her wanted to take out an Aircalibur spell book and begin chanting, sending out the wind to slice them into little bits. But she couldn't do that.

At least now, finally, it was approaching her wedding date. Her mother had done a terrific job planning her wedding, so Clarine was completely excited. There was nothing else for her to do, besides make sure her wedding dress fit her. Her wedding was the only thing that Clarine looked forwards to.

Being the Sorcery General of Etruria was harder than Clarine thought it would be. And so much more stressful than Clarine could ever imagine. Maybe that's why General Cecilia was willing to give it to her. Clarine sighed, beginning to walk dutifully towards another meeting. These meetings drained the life right out of her. She no longer felt sixteen. She felt like she was twenty-six. So much responsibility on her shoulders.

Almost there. Almost to the palace. Clarine had decided to walk. Riding her horse caused people to look and admire. The attention was nice at first, but now it was just a nuisance. Everything felt like a nuisance to her, though. The meetings, the documents, the plans, the laws, the rules, the nobles, the wedding plans, the invitations, the guest list, the food, the gossip, the tea-parties, the luncheons, the dinners, everything. Clarine just wanted to stop and relax. For one day. She was tired of having servants come to her, telling her this and that. She was tired of having people gossip about her. She was tired of being called "in-experienced" and "a failure to the Etrurian Court". How could she have failed when there wasn't any fighting or wars? Everything was peaceful!

Clarine was tired of everything. She just wanted to cuddle up into Rutger's arms and fall asleep. She just wanted him to hug her and tell her everything would be alright.

But she knew he wouldn't do that. At least tell her everything would be alright. That just wasn't Rutger's style.

Dragging herself into the meeting room, Clarine was pleasantly surprised to see the prince there. And General Percival. Clarine could have cried in relief. It had been almost two weeks since they had attended a meeting. Two horrid long weeks that Clarine desperately needed to forget.

"Hello Clarine," Mildain greeted.

"Hello, my prince. I didn't know you two would be attending this meeting."

"No one does. Except those that are here," Mildain told her, gesturing around the table. "Please, Clarine, sit." Clarine did so, sitting at Mildain's left hand side. And thus began the long meeting filled with uptight nobles trying to insult her without getting lectured by the prince or by Percival.

She just wanted to go home. To go home and be with Rutger.

_'This meeting better go by fast!'

* * *

_Finally. It was finally time.

Clarine licked her lips nervously. She hoped Rutger thought she was beautiful in this dress. This dress that took ages to make and fit and make sure it was perfect. But, as Clarine looked at it, it was definitely perfect.

It hugged her curves, the skirt ending right at her knees. Then there was a layer underneath that one, which went down to her ankles, and then a final layer which covered her feet completely. The top had two crisscrossing strings that went over her shoulders and attached to the back of the dress. There was a small belt around her waist which held a white rose on it. Clarine had a long veil over her face, though at the moment, it was cast behind her. Her golden locks were hidden under the veil, a shame, because her hair was absolutely beautiful. It was twisted this way and that into an absolutely gorgeous bun, a small rose placed in it. Two strands of hair were left outside her bun, spiraling down to her shoulders.

Clarine smiled at her reflection in the mirror, feeling that she looked perfect.

"Clarine, are you ready?" It was her mother. Clarine nodded, her nerves taking over her again. "Oh, don't be nervous, sweetie. Everything will work out fine."

"Thank you, mother," Clarine finally said.

"Take a deep breath. And come on. We're going to start." Clarine nodded, lifting her veil over her face and grabbing her bouquet. It was time.

Pent looped his arm with her, the two walking down the aisle. Clarine couldn't turn away from the formally dressed Rutger. A white shirt, black pants, black boots, a black cape, and white gloves just seemed to look so _right_ on him. She was so lost in him, barely paying attention to the vowels. Barely doing anything but staring into his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride," was the last thing Clarine heard, before Rutger's lips crashed upon her's. But it wasn't long. Rutger never was one for public displays of affection. He kept the kiss short. About three seconds, Clarine counted.

Applaud erupted through the crowds while Rutger and Clarine walked down the aisle and towards the banquet hall of the Elimine Church. And it was in a daze. Clarine couldn't remember, later that day, who came, or who said what, or anything about the wedding. All she could remember was Rutger. And that elated feeling that stayed with her day and night.

But, that feeling didn't compare to the feeling she got that night.

It was much later, after the celebrations had ended and Clarine and Rutger were allowed to be alone. Well, more like, before Clarine excused themselves to retire to bed. That act earned a sly grin from her father, an encouraging smile from her mother, pursed lips from her brother, a wide smile from Tate, Lilina, Roy, and many of her other friends from the war who she had invited, and a knowing wink by Cecilia.

Clarine had ascended the stairs elegantly, like a princess should, while Rutger followed behind a bit slowly. As they approached their bedroom (Pent had arranged for them to move into a larger room in the mansion) Clarine felt her nerves creep up on her. She licked her lips, her heart pounding as soon as she saw the bed. Maybe she _was _too young. Maybe she should have waited until she was older to get married. If Rutger had left, she always could have searched for him later.

Maybe she should ask Rutger to wait. Her hands were sweaty. Her confident strides became smaller, instead her legs began to tremble. As she walked into the room, Rutger following her, Clarine bit her light-pink lips. Once they reached the room, Rutger closed the door, softly, behind him. The click of a lock seemed to echo loudly around the room.

She wasn't old enough to do this. No, definitely not. Tate and Klein did it when they were twenty-two. Her pounding heart just seemed to remind her of how young she really was. Swallowing, she timidly glanced behind her. What if Rutger had done this before? Maybe he was experienced. Maybe he had an old girlfriend.

Clarine never had asked him that. Was she his first love, like he was hers? Or had he had previous feelings for another girl?

"Clarine." Clarine was startled by Rutger's voice.

"Y..." Clarine began, but cleared her throat. "Yes?" She hoped he didn't catch how nervous, no, how scared, she was.

He did, of course. "You don't have to do this," he told her softly. Clarine took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes, still not facing him.

What was she to do?

He came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Comforting her. Just he did all those years before in the war. At different times.

* * *

_**"I-I can't do this!" Clarine wailed, her hands clutching her heal staff tightly. She couldn't go into the Etrurian palace, fighting her brethren. What would the Etrurian Nobles think? "Oh... I'll never be able to show my face in Etruria again!" A tan hand was placed on her shoulder, slightly squeezing it. **_

_**"Just do it. Who cares about it, as long as you're fighting for what you believe in?" Those words made Clarine agree to fight. Because Rutger was right. She was fighting for what she believed in.

* * *

****"..." she trembled, knowing she might never come back. She could sense his presence behind her but was still shocked when he placed his hand on her shoulder. **_

_**"It'll be fine. You've fought dragons before. This is no different. Just believe in yourself." Clarine nodded. Rutger was always right.

* * *

**_And there were so many more times that he did that. That simple gesture.

That simple gesture that gave her the courage to do things she never wanted to do. Or things she was too scared to do. Taking a deep breath, she faced him, avoiding eye-contact.

"We can wait," he continued. "You are still young." Clarine nodded, thinking it over.

"...I..." He gave her a rare, soft smile.

"Do what feels natural to you. What feels most comfortable to you," he told her. Clarine nodded, smiling up at him, finally meeting his eyes.

"I will."

* * *

The sun on her face caused her to wake up the next morning. Blinking, she rolled over, seeing Rutger beside her. He was still there. Closing her eyes, she snuggled up beside him, placing her head on his bare chest. His eyes opened slightly, looking down at her. Rutger wrapped his arms around her small body, hugging him closer to him.

Everything was so perfect, Clarine told herself. Absolutely perfect. Rutger was here, right beside her. She was the Sorcery General of Etruria. Her family lived with her. Her friends were here to stay for a few days.

Nothing could be better.

End Chapter

* * *

Anyone else catch slight sexual themes in that last part (from the part where Clarine excuses herself and Rutger to the very end)? If you did, awesome. If you didn't, awesome, too.

Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter! Holy crap! (That means I really need to start speed writing the sequel which only has like three chapters done! :O)

One last note, remember Chapter One of this story? Where Clarine makes a ten-numbered list of the things she's learned? Chapter Ten follows that same format.

Well, Preview!

_She always had thought she was better than everyone. She had always thought she would be a powerful princess of Etruria. That one day she would marry a prince and be the best girl in Etruria. Clarine always believed she'd have a happy ending that would be fitting for her rank._

_It had been her childhood dream._

_But what she hadn't expected was a war, a half-Bern, half-Sacaen Swordsmaster to come into her life, and to fall in love with that Swordsmaster._

_Everything had changed after that. Clarine would become someone better than a princess. She would be a general, to show her country that she was worth something. To show her family she had matured. And to show her love that he would regret ever leaving her._

_And everything had worked._

_So now, almost four years since the end of the war, Clarine had once more come to the conclusion of many things._

:D I can't wait!


	10. Chapter 10

....

Sorry. Long time with no update. I'm not going to distract with excuses, either. Just, sorry.

Last chapter! This one goes hand-in-hand with Chapter One.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 10

She always had thought she was better than everyone. She had always thought she would be a powerful princess of Etruria. That one day she would marry a prince and be the best girl in Etruria. Clarine always believed she'd have a happy ending that would be fitting for her rank.

It had been her childhood dream.

But what she hadn't expected was a war, a half-Bern, half-Sacaen Swordsmaster to come into her life, and to fall in love with that Swordsmaster.

Everything had changed after that. Clarine would become someone better than a princess. She would be a general, to show her country that she was worth something. To show her family she had matured. And to show her love that he would regret ever leaving her.

And everything had worked.

So now, almost four years since the end of the war, Clarine had once more come to the conclusion of many things.

One: Rank was a special thing. It was good and bad. Yes, she was right, when she said four years ago that she couldn't use her rank to get things, but it was more than that. Her rank was special for a reason. She was higher ranked than others because she needed to protect those who were lower ranked than her. Becoming the Sorcery General taught her the importance of looking out for those below her rank.

Two: There wasn't really a difference between those of rank. People were still people no matter what rank they were in. There were bad, horrible, despicable people who were nobles, and the same type of people who weren't nobles. There were wonderful people in a lower rank, and wonderful people in nobility.

Three: High-bred Etrurian nobles aren't always stuck-up. Her mother wasn't, or her father, or her brother, or the prince, or the king. Sometimes, Clarine just needs to look outside the circle of Etrurian women to see the good Etrurian nobles.

Four: Even if you are rejected, it can sometimes be a good thing. Rejection can help you grow and help you realize what truly matters in life.

Five: Threatening people just isn't good. It had backfired once against Rutger when he had rejected her all those years ago, but yet, when she had confessed what she truly felt, when she had spoke to him calmly, they got together. Threats shouldn't be the way to go. Because they often do backfire.

Six: Rank really doesn't matter in love. At least, in true, actual love. Because when two people love each other so much, then it doesn't matter. Because nothing will stand in their way.

Seven: Mistakes were forgotten. People remember the good things more than the bad. Roy doesn't chastise her for any mistakes she ever made in the war; instead he praises her great ability.

Eight: Depending on yourself can only get you so far. But sometimes, it is best to trust others. If she never trusted Rutger, then she wouldn't have survived through the war.

Nine: Wars are horrible. They hurt innocents, hurt towns, hurt everything. But there is always a good-side. Had there never been a war, Clarine never would have met Rutger and never would have gotten married.

Ten: Fairy Tales are real. Or at least, they can be. If you love someone, and they love you back, then you can have a fairy tale ending. Even if there are some rough spots along the course of that "Happily Ever After" ending.

Ten things Clarine would always keep inside her heart. These ten things that she had learned, had thought about, and had been thankful for the positives.

She had worked for everything she ever wanted. She had worked for her position of being the Sorcery General. She had worked for her and Rutger to get together. She had worked on their marriage. And all the effort she had ever put in, all the heart-breaks and suffering that had happened through the course of her journey, was worth it. Because in the end, she got everything she ever wanted.

Staring at the figure behind her, still in the bed, Clarine smiled so gently. One day, they would start a family. One day, they would inherit the Reglay fortune (since Klein didn't want to inherit everything). One day, they would raise their children to be strong. One day, they would go back and visit their friends. One day, they would watch their children get married. One day, they would be grandparents. One day, they would watch their grandchildren grow. And one day, one final day, they would die together.

One day...

As Rutger opened his eyes, sitting up, looking at his blonde-haired wife, Clarine smiled.

This was just the beginning of a long story.

A story that would have a happy ending, Clarine was sure of it.

_**End**_

_**

* * *

**_Finally, it's done. It's done with. I'm not sure how wonderful it is, but, this isn't really the end.

The sequel to this story is already being worked on. And it's way better than this one. I'm much more proud of it.

Not only that, but I have another ClarinexRutger story in the making. I'm excited. So, because of the long time without updating, I'll give you a preview of both :D

Before that, thank you for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it. It always made me happy to read the kind words and helpful tips you gave me! I'm very thankful.

* * *

_Preview for Stay Forever_ (Come Back's Sequel)

_But suddenly, she didn't have the strength to fight gravity and push herself back onto the balcony. It felt so much better to fall into the cool breeze of the night air. It felt so nice to feel the wind lift under her light pink nightgown, cooling her sweaty body off. Her blonde hair spewed out, as it fell out of the pinned up braid one of her maids had done before she had retired to bed._

_When she opened her violet eyes, the ground was approaching at a dangerous rate. But she couldn't stop her fall. She was freely falling, the wind whipping around her._

_Suddenly, she was sick. The wind was much too cold, much too hard. It was hurting her. The ground was approaching too fast. She didn't want to hit it. She wanted to float. Not hit the ground. Her voice began to bubble in her throat, ready to be released at any second. But Clarine clamped her mouth shut, not letting out the ear-piercing scream that was sure to be heard._

_Instead she closed her eyes, feeling the impact of the ground. She heard a sickening snap, a raging pain spreading throughout her body. Her head dropped listlessly, slumping onto the grass._

_Tightly clenched in her hand was Rutger's note._

_

* * *

_

This story will be much less happy than this story. Clarine and Rutger aren't going to be the happy married couple they are in this story.

* * *

_Preview for Arranged _

_"I... I guess I should go." Clarine turned to him, her eyes having a desperate look in them. She closed them, though, and when she opened them back up, they were much more calm and accepting. She understood._

_"A... All right. Have you already told everyone good bye?"_

_"Everyone who matters." Clarine nodded, watching as Rutger stood up, retrieving a pack that was beside him. Clarine stood up a few seconds later, willing herself not to cry. She tried so hard to put on that face all nobles knew how to do. The plesant, 'I wish you didn't have to go, but it's alright, because I'll be fine without you' face. The one where there was a soft, sad smile, loving eyes, but a rigid face that held back tears._

_Clarine tried it, gritting her teeth as she forced herself not to cry. Her body trembled as she watched Rutger glance at her, his eyes soft and caring._

_"I'll talk to you later, Clarine. It's been... a good experience working with you. I never would have expected to fall for a girl a good six years younger than me. If only fate was different..." Rutger shook his head, sighing. "Anyways, I'll always remember our time together." Clarine's face was failing quickly. Her smile began to tremble as her eyes welled up with tears._

_"O-Oh Rutger..." Her voice trembled. She knew he could hear the tears in it. "I-I..." She couldn't confess undying love to him because she wasn't sure if she did have undying love for him. She couldn't tell him that she loved him with all her heart and soul because she knew that would merely make everything harder. She couldn't tell him that she would always love him because she wasn't sure if she would. "I... hope we meet again." With a trembling hand, she reached out to him, and he grabbed her gloved hand, interlocking their fingers together._

_The moment was brief, though, and soon enough, he stepped away from her. Flashing her a sad, small smile, he turned away from her.

* * *

_

I'm pysched for this story. And, I'm hoping to post it around the same time I post Stay Forever.

But I'm not sure when I'll post either of them. Eventually. :D Thanks everyone for reading! I hope to see you again for the next ClarinexRutger stories.

-Tri17


End file.
